Unbeatable
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, Human Dreamcatcher. Set post-Rosetta; what if Dr. Swan wasn't the only one contacted? Now there's someone knew in Smallville... who's after Clark. Clana.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unbeatable  
Author: Lala  
Rating: PG  
Summary: This fic is a sequel to my previous fic, Human Dreamcatcher. It's set post-Rosetta, with some slight changes. What if Dr. Swan wasn't the only one Clark contacted? Now there's someone new in Smallville… and he's after Clark.  
Pairing: Clark/Lana  
Spoilers: Rosetta and everything leading up to it most likely  
Author's notes: As the summary said, this fic is set after Rosetta. You're probably very confused, since the prequel was set post-Fever, so I shall explain.  
When Clark destroyed his spaceship, the voices in side were actually a computerized message of sorts. The computer sent out a signal when the ship was destroyed, alerting Dr. Swan about Clark, who contacted him. Clark started having the strange flying dreams, which is what I was trying to show in the epilogue. He learned the Krypton language via the cave wall, but no insane fire this time.  
Dr. Swan emailed Clark, who went to New York, received the messages from his father, got freaked out and went home. Lana knows the basics of what was going on, but she doesn't know about what happened in New York. Make a little more sense?  
Well, if I haven't confused you all by now, please enjoy part 1!  
  
---  
  
Lana Lang walked down the hallway of Smallville high, smiling contentedly to herself. She spotted her boyfriend, Clark Kent leaning against his locker, his face pressed against it. Just by the way he stood, or rather slumped, Lana could tell something was wrong.  
  
Instantly, Lana became concerned. There wasn't something else wrong with Clark, was there?  
  
She hurried towards him, but ran into his best friend, Pete Ross on the way.  
  
"Hey, Lana," Pete greeted, switching his books from arm to arm as he did so.  
  
"Hey… do you know what's up with Clark?"  
  
He glanced in his friend's direction, and his grin fell. "Let's just say that Clark's really going to need a girlfriend right about now," Pete said quietly.  
  
Lana nodded, and began walking towards Clark once again.  
  
---  
  
Clark sighed heavily to himself and opened his locker wearily, barely noticing which books he took out and not really caring.  
  
He just couldn't stop thinking about last night's events. He couldn't be meant to rule the world… could he? He didn't want to, he would give anything to be a normal, carefree person.  
  
He wanted to be a good person.  
  
He was a good person…  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
Abruptly, he felt arms slide around him. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, and he felt some of the tension leave his tense body.  
  
He fell into her embrace, trying to take comfort from that simple gesture.  
  
Slowly, he turned to face Lana, still in her arms. He returned the hug, pulling her close against him.  
  
"Hi," she said softly, brushing her lips over his.  
  
"Hi, Lana."  
  
He tried to be cheerful, tried to force a smile.  
  
He was sick of burdening Lana with his problems, even though she'd been the thing that had more or less saved his life barely a weeks before.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked after a pause, sliding out of his arms. "And don't try to say nothing," she added quickly before he could even open his mouth. "I'm you're Girlfriend and I can tell when you're upset."  
  
He sighed heavily, reaching for her hand. He needed contact with her for some reason, afraid that if he weren't touching her, she would slip away from him forever.  
  
He should enjoy holding her hand while it lasted after all, because after he told her this she would probably stay away from him forever.  
  
"Remember how I told you about looking into my origins?" He asked finally, voice low. She nodded, and he continued quietly.  
  
"Yesterday, I went to New York. I met this guy - Dr. Swan. He… he helped me receive these messages from my dad… my biological dad. He told me that I was from the planet Krypton, which has now been destroyed."  
  
He stopped his explanation abruptly, fear gripping his heart. He couldn't say the next part… it hurt to actually say the terrible words aloud.  
  
He felt Lana gently squeeze his hand, which calmed him slightly.  
  
"He also said that I was sent here to rule the earth… to conquer the human race. He said… he said it was my destiny…"  
  
He looked away from her, and slowly released her hand. He waited for her to recoil, to leap back from him, but she didn't.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
He nodded, unable to speak.  
  
The bell rang, forcing them to end their conversation.  
  
"Let's talk after school," Lana suggested. She reached out, touching his cheek gently. "Love you," she whispered, and then she was gone.  
  
Clark turned to go to his own class, fears slightly calmed.  
  
She wasn't going to leave him, he was almost certain.  
  
Almost…  
  
---  
  
"So tell me," Lana said as they climbed the stairs to Clark's fortress of solitude, a carton of ice cream in Clark's hand, "what has you so upset?"  
  
"I…I don't want to rule the world, Lana. I don't want to hurt anyone… and what if I start doing it all of the sudden? What if… what if I hurt you?"  
  
"You would never do that," she said instantly. "Clark, I know you. I love you, and you love me. You don't hurt the people you love - at least, not intentionally."  
  
"What if I can't stop myself?"  
  
"You control what happens to you," Lana told him, plopping down on the couch. "Deep in your heart, you're a good person. You'd never purposefully hurt someone unless you had to."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Do you think…" He started, but then stopped.  
  
"Think what?" She asked, opening the ice cream.  
  
"Think… think I'm a good person?"  
  
"Of course," she told him, and kissed his lips.  
  
This happened to be just after she'd taken a bite of ice cream, getting it all over Clark's lips in the process.  
  
"Sorry," she giggled, and took another bite.  
  
He licked his lips, grinning. They tasted a mix of ice cream and Lana's strawberry lipstick… which was more or less heaven to him.  
  
"I don't mind," he told her, taking a bite for himself. "And Lana?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks… for everything."  
  
"You don't have to thank me," Lana said, linking her hand with his, "just having you here with me is thanks enough."  
  
He kissed her, and she smiled as she licked the ice cream from Clark's lips. Their tongues brushed as he did the same to hers, and suddenly he'd gone past her lips and was running his tongue over her bottom teeth.  
  
She nibbled on his bottom lip as their tongues twisted together, battling for dominance, their kisses all the while growing more intense.  
  
"Clark? Are you up here? The oven's broken and I was wondering if you could help me cook this lasagna-"  
  
Martha Kent's eyes widened, as she walked into the loft to find Clark and Lana making out.  
  
"Lana!" She cried in surprise, and the teens leaped apart.  
  
"Um… Mrs. Kent! Hi…"  
  
"Didn't you hear me Clark?" Martha inquired nervously, hoping fervently he hadn't.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Clark said, closing the barely touched ice cream container. "Did you need help with something?"  
  
Martha and Jonathon knew that Clark and Lana was a couple, but they were still unaware that Lana knew Clark's secret.  
  
"I have to go anyway," Lana said, getting up. "See you later, Clark." She kissed him on the cheek, and left, calling a goodbye to Mrs. Kent as she did so.  
  
"You don't think she heard, do you?" Martha asked worriedly.  
  
"No, don't think so," Clark replied, shrugging.  
  
---  
  
The figure lurked in the shadows outside the Talon, silently cursing itself.  
  
How could he have been so foolish?  
  
He'd lost Clark earlier that morning, and he'd looked everywhere possible, but so far had been unsuccessful in finding him again.  
  
He hoped that he was with his Girlfriend, who he knew would be coming out to close soon.  
  
Even as he thought the words, the front door opened and the brunette came out.   
  
He smiled devilishly, and walked silently towards her.   
  
"Take me to him," he whispered, and Lana stopped abruptly. "Let me hurt… let me tear… let me kill."  
  
"What?" She scanned the darkened night, but saw no one. A shiver ran down her spine, and she quickened her pace.  
  
"Show me, girl," he hissed, and Lana began to almost run.  
  
---  
  
Clark had fallen asleep up in the loft, his math book lying beside him on the couch.  
  
His expression was peaceful, a rare occurrence for him lately.  
  
For once no nightmares plagued him.  
  
That was about to change.  
  
"Ah, here you are."  
  
The figure, having grown tired of taunting Lana, decided to run and check the Kent farm.  
  
He'd found Clark here in the loft, and he smiled gleefully.  
  
He reached out and touched Clark. From the moment he'd entered the loft, Clark had began to stir, tossing and turning fretfully. His math book fell to the floor, and the figure grinned almost insanely.  
  
His skin was pale, and as the strange figure touched him, he jerked away crying out a mixture of words in a voice filled with terror.  
  
The figure laughed and continued touching various parts of Clark's body.  
  
Each place he touched turned a mixture of black and blue, and by the time he was finished, Clark was whimpering softly, having curled up into the tightest ball possible and huddling in one corner of the couch in an effort to get away from him.  
  
"Clark?" Footsteps and a nervous call echoed up the latter, and with one last squeeze to the boy's arm, the figure was gone in yet another flash of bright green.  
  
---  
  
Lana nearly bolted up to Clark's loft, trying to calm down.'  
She didn't know quite why she was so scared, but that voice she thought she'd heard had seemed so sinister… so evil… She shivered. Something had told her to get to Clark as fast as she could, but she wasn't entirely sure if that was for her protection or the other way around. If she was afraid of a voice she wasn't even quite sure she'd heard, how on earth could she protect Clark?  
  
"Clark, are you-" She stopped when she saw him curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Just the sight of him so relaxed seemed to calm her, and her fears slowly began to melt away as she look at him, a tender smile coming to rest on her lips.  
  
She sat down beside him, touching his cheek, love flowing through her entire being  
  
He suddenly jumped, eyes shooting open as he cried out in both fear and surprise.  
  
"Ow," he muttered, putting his hand up to his cheek.  
  
He touched Lana's, and he jumped again, turning to look at her.  
  
"Lana?" He asked sleepily. "What… what are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I," she started, her voice small. "I was walking home from the Talon when I thought someone was following me. He said something - I couldn't understand what - but he sounded… Clark, he sounded evil."  
  
"What happened to him? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she reassured him. "I started running and he didn't follow. I guess I lost him or something - Clark, what happened to your face?"  
  
"What about it?" Lana's hand had left his cheek and was now gripping his tightly.  
  
"I-It looks like you're getting a bruise," she said, touching the spot. Clark winced, gasping through his teeth. "I'm sorry," Lana said quickly, jerking her hand away once again.  
  
"It's okay," Clark told her, rubbing his cheek gingerly.  
  
"I didn't know you could get bruises," Lana said worriedly. Her hand fell to his arm, and she gasped. "It looks like you're getting another one - here, just above your wrist."  
  
"I-I'm not suppose to get bruises," Clark said, voice filling with confusion and a fear that only Lana could detect.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," she tried to reassure him, stroking his hair.  
  
He sat up and put his arms around her. As Lana's body pressed up against his, unexpected pain shot up and down his body. However, it was nothing compared to the feeling of Lana's arms around him, holding him tightly, so he forced himself to ignore it.  
  
He kissed her tenderly, trying to comfort them both.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" He asked after sometime of just holding her.  
  
"All right," she responded, rising to her feet and breaking their embrace.  
  
Their hands found the others, clinging tightly together. They walked to the Sullivan's in relative silence.  
  
They stood on the porch, and Lana pulled Clark close for one last kiss.  
  
"Be careful on your way home," she whispered, not wanting to let him go. "I love you…"  
  
"I love you more," he told her, kissing her softly.  
  
They broke apart too soon, and then she was gone, leaving behind her familiar sent of lavender.  
  
Clark walked home, trying to ignore the creepy feeling that he was being watched.  
  
Author's notes:  
I meant to get this up yesterday, but I had two tests to study for, so better late than never, right?  
  
I had ideas for the next part, but nothing really after that. Anyways, I know this figure must be getting old, I'm sorry… all will be explained eventually, as soon as I figure it out for myself J  
  
For now, please review! I have a one shot missing scene from Fever that I'm considering writing, but who knows? Anyway, feedback and suggestions are always welcome!  
  
Thanks, and love the Clana!  
Lala 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
Author's notes: I know that Lana wouldn't have the gym class just before Clark's anymore, since their schedules would change at the beginning of sophomore year, but for the sake of my beeeautiful story, I'm changing things. Also, this figure is getting more powers… somehow.  
  
Clark walked towards the gym feeling considerably all right. His face was bruised, as was his arm. When he'd gotten undressed the night before, he'd felt more bruises appearing all over his body, and by now it hurt at nearly every move he made.  
  
Despite all of this, Clark was smiling. He would get a glimpse of Lana all flushed and sweaty…  
  
A sudden feeling of nausea made his Lana fantasies come to an abrupt end. He stopped walking abruptly, causing Pete, who'd been trying a pick up line on some girl, to crash headlong into him.  
  
"Clark, what's the big idea- what's wrong?"  
  
Pete, catching sight of the pained look on Clark's face, stopped his complaining.  
  
"I…I just… never mind," Clark mumbled, continuing slowly on.  
  
Reaching the gym just as the girls were leaving, Clark's spirits lifted slightly.  
  
Lana waved as she past by the boys, flashing Clark a smile. He waved back, but his smile was forced and he was sure Lana knew it.  
  
"All right," coach Guerin said a few moments later once everyone was assembled and more or less ready for class, "we're going to do some running today. I want you to give it all you've got - maybe some of you will even be picked for the track team! So, let's go!"  
  
Clark was still feeling sick. He stumbled to his feet, and started jogging. He managed a light run, but he was afraid if he went any faster, he would throw up or worse.  
  
"Pick up the pace, Kent!" The coach yelled, not seeming to notice Clark's pallid skin.  
  
Clark obeyed, hating himself for always going exceptionally fast in gym.  
  
"Come on Clark! My wife can do better than that!"  
  
"Of course your wife can run faster," Clark muttered as he reluctantly went faster. "Maria's the coach of the girls swim team."  
  
Sweat formed on Clark's face and forehead. His body felt like it was moving through a thick swamp, and he struggled to keep going.  
  
His body began to tremble and he felt his breakfast rising up his throat.  
  
"Kent, move it!"  
  
He took another step before his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, passing out before his head smacked against it.  
  
---  
  
Lana stopped brushing her damp hair, frowning slightly. She had a sudden urge to go back to the gym, and fast.  
  
But why, though? She wondered to herself as she brushed her hair a few quick times and threw the rest of her belongings inn her bag. She hadn't left her sweatshirt or anything down there.  
  
Shrugging, Lana decided to trust her instincts and hurried out of the girl's locker room.  
  
As soon as she reached the hallway, she could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Stop! Move back, move! Ross, go and get the nurse."  
  
Coach Guerin's voice sounded almost panicked, and Lana's worry increased. Nothing had happened to Pete obviously, but someone was obviously hurt.  
  
She picked up her pace and just reached the gym as Pete ran out, looking terrified.  
  
"Pete!" She grabbed his arm, stopping his near run. "What's going on?"  
  
"Lana!" Pete said in relief. "It… it's Clark. He just past out."  
  
"Are you serious?" Lana's eyes widened as fear clenched her heart.  
  
Pete nodded, looking just as scared as Lana felt. She ran through the gym doors, with him close behind.  
  
They found the entire class crowded around someone, with coach Guerin kneeling over them.  
  
Lana pushed her way roughly through the boys, and managed to make out Clark's still form. His eyes were closed, and his skin was pale. She had an urge to get to him, hoping that as she'd helped him sleep a few weeks before, she could as easily help him with whatever new problem that had caused this.  
  
The gym door opened again, and some of the other girls came in, no doubt hearing the commotion as they were passing.  
  
Coach Guerin, who'd previously been sitting staring dumbly at Clark, decided to take action.  
  
"Kent?" He grabbed Clark's shoulder, shaking him roughly. "Come on, Kent!"  
  
Lana pushed through the crowd more, growing anxious. She had to at least try to help somehow.  
  
Just as she was about to reach the center of the circle, Clark moaned softly and opened his eyes.  
  
He looked around the gym, looking utterly confused.  
  
"Kent, you all right?"  
  
"Uhhh… yeah…" He mumbled.  
  
"Ross! Where's the nurse?" The coach yelled, spotting Pete near the door.  
  
Pete looked down sheepishly, and the coach sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Someone take Kent to the nurse," he said, sounding more exasperated than concerned.  
  
Clark's eyes widened, and he sat up quickly. This obviously hurt him somehow, because he slumped forward, his head falling between his knees.  
  
"No," he said thickly, trying to get to his feet. "I…I'm fine…"  
  
"Don't give me that," the coach protested, looking around. "Why doesn't one of you girls take him?"  
  
Lana felt that this was a good time to make her presence known.  
  
"I'll do it," she said, shoving her way through the remaining boys.  
  
"No," Clark moaned, obviously not fully a wear of what was happening.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend," Lana told the coach, bending over and taking Clark's hand gently in hers to give them both reassurance.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" The coach asked, and Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes," she said, voice slightly harsh.  
  
"Well, thank you, ms… ummm…"  
  
"Lang," she nearly snapped. "Lana Lang." And then in a gentler tone as she helped Clark to his feet, "Come on, Clark."  
  
Clark managed to get to his feet, too weak to protest. He was still very pale, and he was leaning heavily on Lana for support. She somehow managed to stay on her feet and get them both out the door.  
  
Once outside, she led Clark a ways down the hall. "I-I'm r-really fine," Clark was saying, sounding panicked. He still didn't seem to know that he was in fact talking to Lana, and once making sure they were a safe distance away, Lana stopped walking.  
  
"Really I'm fine," Clark was still encysting, sounding slightly more desperate.  
  
"Clark, it's okay. It's me - it's Lana. Relax, you're fine now," she said in a soothing voice, moving to stand in front of him and running her hand over his.  
  
Clark blinked and looked at her more carefully, seeming to realize that it was Lana for the first time.  
  
"Lana?" Clark said after a pause, sounding relieved.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Clark, are you all right?"  
  
"I think so," he said, and Lana squeezed his hand.  
  
They walked a little more, until they came to a water fountain. Clark gulped down about half of Smallville's water supply it seemed, but looked considerably better after doing so.  
  
"Any idea of what made you pass out?" Lana asked, as they walked in the direction of the library. It was Lana's study hall right now, and Clark's gym class was nearly over, so neither saw any reason to go back.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Clark said honestly. "I've been feeling sort of out of it ever since I got near the gym, and we were running and… that's all I remember."  
  
"When you came to, you didn't seem to recognize anyone," Lana said quietly, "why was that?"  
  
"I still felt really sick," Clark explained, rubbing his hands tiredly across his face, "I only seemed to hear bits and peaces of the conversation. I heard the coach say that I should go to the nurse, and I just sort of panicked. But when you talked to me," he said, a ghost of a smile forming on his face, "I felt that everything would be all right again."  
  
Lana put her arms around him, and he returned her hug gratefully, kissing her hard.  
  
"How do you feel now?" She asked, once they'd stopped kissing. They were still holding one another, with Lana leaning up against a near by locker.  
  
"Fine," Clark responded, absently playing with Lana's hair. "Except for being really sore…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lana asked, her eyes falling on the bruise on Clark's cheek.  
  
"I have bruises all over my arms and legs," Clark replied, sounding perplexed and worried. "I never get bruises. And even if I did, I don't know where and when I could have gotten them."  
  
"I know this is real weird," Lana said slowly, "but maybe… maybe it's nothing. Maybe… it's just some puberty side effect for aliens?"  
  
"Maybe…" But Clark sounded unsure.  
  
---  
  
The figure stood just behind the two in the hallway, his usual smirk crossing his demonic face.  
  
He'd left them alone for a while, but he did not want Clark, as he was called on this planet, to forget his presence so easily.  
  
"I make you pass out and you still don't know my power?" He whispered, stepping closer. He was invisible to the human - and kryptonian eye, so he saw nothing to worry about.  
  
In Lana's arms, Clark began to tense. The figure watched his skin go slightly green, and if it weren't for Lana's arms around him, he probably would have fallen. He fell hard against her, pushing her fully against the locker, which was the only thing that kept them both upright.  
  
"Are you okay?" He overheard her ask, eyes wide with fresh concern.  
  
He nodded weakly, and Lana led him down the hall, away from the figure.  
  
"I'm still with you," the figure murmured to Clark's fading form. "You cannot escape me…. Never. Never again."  
  
His laughter echoed around the hallway, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving a green mist in his wake along with a small, carefully placed stone.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Is it just me, or is this part more or less pointless? Well, I tried to get it up pretty quickly, so did that help any? I've started part 3, but it currently consists of 3 sentences, so it'll be a few days in comin. For now, please give me feedback! 


	3. part 3

Part 3  
  
Clark stopped by the Talon around 9:45 that evening. Despite Lana's assurances that the strange figure she'd heard the night before was just in her imagination, he wanted to be sure she would be all right.  
  
The talon was unusually quiet that evening and though it didn't close until 11, when Clark arrived, it was virtually deserted.  
  
He walked into find Lana bending over a table, scrubbing away at a spilled coffee stain clean. He crept silently up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.  
  
"Hey there, you wanna see my barn?" He attempted to make his voice sultry and suggestive, but the reaction wasn't what he'd been hoping for.  
  
Lana's eyebrows rose, and she began giggling suddenly. She turned her head to look at Clark, and her laughter increased.  
  
"W-would I like to see your barn?" She gasped between giggles. "That's the weirdest pick up line I've ever heard!"  
  
His face fell. "Does that mean no?"  
  
She continued giggling, and he pulled away, his ego bruised. Walking across the room, he sat down at a table, and pouted, making sure he was in plain sight of her.  
  
She came over and sat down next to him. "Oh, c'mon, Clark." She leaned over, putting her head on his chest. "Don't be like that…" she ran her hand along his arm, before sitting up and kissing his lips. Her touch sent shivers down his spine, and she was instantly forgiven.  
  
"Wanna help me clean up?" She asked, her tone innocent, yet her eyes glinting devilishly.  
  
"Sure," Clark said, grinning widely at the look in her eyes.  
  
30 minutes later they were back at the table, with Lana leaning back against Clark's chest.  
  
The night was unusually hot, and sweat was forming on Lana's face.  
  
Clark looked at her, and an unexpected sheen of sweat suddenly formed on his forehead.  
  
"M-Maybe you should move," he said, nearly pushing her away.  
  
"What?" Lana asked, confused. She got up and walked across the room, watching him curiously.  
  
Fire shot from his eyes as they glowed dull amber, and Lana clamped a hand over her mouth, beginning to giggle again.  
  
Clark quickly focused his vision on the trashcan, concentrating hard. He remembered the time a few months ago, when under the influence of red kryptonite, he'd kissed Chloe with Lana watching.  
  
Afterwards, he'd come to apologize to Lana, armed with a pizza box and a rose. She'd refused to forgive him, and from across the street he'd watched through the wall as she threw away the rose along with a peace of his heart.  
  
Though he had explained this whole incident to her and they had both apologized profusely, it still hurt to think about.  
  
"I take it you've calmed down now?" Lana's voice brought him back to the presents. She crossed the room and sat back down, slipping her hand into his. Just her touch was a comfort.  
  
"It is really hot," she commented a moment later, and he shrugged. "You know what sounds good? Ice cream!"  
  
He rose, grinning. "Ice cream you shall have then," he told her, heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He halted at her question, perplexed. "I…I was going to get your ice cream."  
  
"As much as I enjoy having my own personal slave," she said with a small smile, "you deserve a break. Let me get the ice cream."  
  
"Lana… it's kind of late and you could…"  
  
"I'll be fine," she reassured him, rising and walking over to where he stood. She kissed him quickly and headed out the door, calling a chased "I love you" over her shoulder as she did so.  
  
"I love you too!" He called as the door closed behind her.  
  
Still slightly worried, he returned to the table.  
  
"She'll be fine," he said aloud sighing quietly. "She'll be back before I even realize it."  
  
He sat, staring off into space for a time, before the by now familiar feeling of nausea began to creep over him.  
  
---  
  
It was time.  
  
He was more than positive of this, knew it with all his being.  
  
The wind seemed to scream it, cars motors bellowed it, and he smiled a mirthless smile.  
  
He'd seen the girl come out of the Talon a few moments before, but chose to remain silent. He could play with her later, rest assured.  
  
He stepped closer, until he was sure Clark was feeling him. His excitement was almost overpowering, and his cruel grin widened, showing all of his green, needle sharp teeth.  
  
The air shimmered and suddenly he was visible. He hadn't meant to do this quite yet, but there was no time to stop now. Becoming invisible took a lot of concentrating and he didn't have time for that right now.  
  
He ran at the door throwing it open and causing it too bang against the far wall sharply.  
  
Clark spoke, raising his head from where he was slumped over a table. "Lana? Look, I'm sorry to do this but I'm not feeling so well. Would you mind giving me a ride--"  
  
As he was speaking, he turned slowly, eyes widening in surprise, filling with terror and stopping his request abruptly.  
  
"What… what are you?" Clark asked, eyes going wide. He gasped in pain, but did not look away. "Well?" He managed to gasp out, attempting to sound brave.  
  
The figure was saved from answering him as the full effects of the creature's body hit Clark and he collapsed, falling backwards off his chair.  
  
"Do not forget me, kryptonian. I will return…"  
  
Green stones landed on the ground, before the figure was gone, satisfied for the time being. Oh, this was going to be fun…  
  
---  
  
As Lana walked back to the Talon, she was getting slightly worried. Something didn't seem right to her, and she quickened her pace.  
  
"Clark?" She opened the door, shifting the bag with their ice cream to her other hand. "I hope you like chocolate chip, because-"  
  
She gasped in surprise and dropped the ice cream on an empty table and sprinted across the room.  
  
Clark was lying sprawled on the floor, unconscious.  
  
That wasn't the most terrifying part, however.  
  
There were several meteor rocks surrounding him.  
  
Grabbing them, she ran back over to the door and threw them outside. Making sure there were no more in the place, she ran back to Clark.  
  
---  
  
He was falling through darkness, and he couldn't break out of it.  
  
Then a figure, made up almost entirely of green kryptonite appeared in front of him. It was enormous, and though it looked humanoid, it was at least 8 feet tall, with literal rock hard arms. It looked into Clark's eyes, and the pain was unbearable.  
  
"Clark? Clark!" A voice could suddenly be heard from far away, and he struggled to get to it.  
  
Salvation!  
  
A lifeline from near disaster, a light in the darkness, a call to safety.  
  
"Clark, wake up!" The voice seemed slightly louder, and he was almost positive it was Lana.  
  
Her voice represented everything good. It broke through the darkness and the pain diminished slightly.  
  
"Come on, Clark. Wake up…" Her voice was quiet, but it held a hidden strength behind it. At the sound of it, the figure backed away, now the one seemingly in pain.  
  
---  
  
Lana was getting desperate.  
  
She'd been trying to wake Clark up for the last 5 minutes, but she was so far unsuccessful.  
  
She bent down close to his pale face, kissing his lips in one last attempt to bring him back to her.  
  
Her kiss was soft, yet demanding, and just when she had lost all hope, she felt his lips respond slowly to hers.  
  
His eyes opened as she drew back, her hand resting on his shoulder as she knelt over him.  
  
"Clark?" It was not even a whisper, coming out as a near sob of terrified relief.  
  
"L-Lana?" Clark's voice was barely louder than hers, and with her help he managed to struggle into a sitting position.  
  
They looked at each other, confused eyes meeting relief-filled ones. They grabbed each other in a loving embrace, neither speaking. Words could not even begin to describe the emotions they felt, and Lana leaned her head against Clark's chest, sobbing softly.  
  
---  
  
A half an hour later, they were sitting down once again, eating the slightly melted ice cream as Clark tried to explain what had happened.  
  
"I felt really sick," he explained, putting another spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream into his mouth. And I was just thinking about writing you a note and trying to get home when the door opened. I thought it was you, so I started to apologize and ask if you would mind giving me a ride home, when I actually turned to look at who I was talking to."  
  
He broke off, his throat tight. The ice cream had suddenly lost all it's taste as the memory of the figure came into his mind's eye, and he shivered.  
  
Lana watched him, and something told her he wasn't shivering from the cold of the ice cream. She didn't speak, simply looked into his eyes, waiting and giving him silent support.  
  
"It was… I'm not really sure what it was. He looked like a human I guess, but he was really tall, and completely made up of green kryptonite - meteor rocks. He had this aura around him - even if he'd looked completely normal, I think I would have been afraid of him."  
  
He shivered again, and then finished his story. "It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. I could barely breathe, and then I guess I passed out. The next thing I knew, you were kissing me." For some reason, he didn't mention the strange dream or sorts he'd had while unconscious, and remained silent.  
  
"When I came in, there were a bunch of meteor rocks around you," Lana told him, nibbling half-heartedly at the ice cream.  
  
Clark nodded, feeling even more confused than ever. "Be careful," he told her. "Whatever you do, try not to go anywhere alone."  
  
"You, too," Lana told him. "Especially if you can't defend yourself from this guy."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," Clark admitted, his fear mounting. How could he protect Lana if he couldn't even protect himself?  
  
He dropped his spoon, suddenly having lost his appetite.  
  
"It's getting kind of late," Lana commented, not very hungry either. "Let's put this in the freezer and finish it some other time, okay?"  
  
Clark nodded, rising slowly. He suddenly had to sit back down. The room spun around him, and Lana's concerned cry of his name sounded far away.  
  
She dropped the ice cream and rushed around the table to stand next to Clark, whose skin had gone ashen. Slowly, the color returned to his cheeks, and he seemed all right once again.  
  
"Sorry about that," he told her. "I just got dizzy all of the sudden… I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
Lana nodded, and picked up the ice cream along with Clark's spoon. "Sit there, I'll clean this up."  
  
Clark was too weak to protest, and leaned back in the booth, watching Lana disappear into the back. He suddenly had an urge to get up and follow her. He didn't want her to go alone anywhere, and he was almost afraid without her here with him.  
  
She returned a few moments later, bringing a paper cup of water with her.  
  
"Drink this," she ordered. "It'll hopefully help some."  
  
He obeyed, and did feel slightly better. He rose with out any trouble this time, and taking Lana's hand they walked out to her car.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I have so much work for school and what am I doing? Writing this! Well, the next part might be a while in coming, because I have writers block and have a lot of end of the year studying to do.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this part to FlyingFle, for her great feedback, fic and of course, for making the C/L clips! Good luck on your exams, chica! Exams? Since when do I say exams? Oh, I'm becoming British! I knew going to an international school would rub off sometime…  
  
Anyway, as always, please give some feedback! Oh, and Calling rules!! 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Author's notes: I'd started this part once already, but it was more or less plot less. Then another idea hit me last night and I decided to re-write it. Also, sorry for the long wait for an update… blame my school for giving end of the year finals!  
  
The rest of the week past relatively uneventfully. Clark's dreams were filled with visions of the strange figure hurting both Lana and himself, and the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up on him once again.  
  
It was barely 4:00 as Clark made his way out to the loft on Saturday morning, clad in sweats and nothing else. He'd just woken from a dream of the figure.  
  
Though the details were quickly fading from Clark's mind, he knew that nothing had happened physically to Lana or anyone else he held dear. All that had happened was that he'd seen the figure, just as clearly as he'd seen him that night in the Talon. Their eyes had connected, and… it had said… what had it said?  
  
Whatever it had been, it had caused Clark to awaken drenched in a cold sweat and moaning softly into his pillow.  
  
Now, as he climbed the last few steps into his loft, he tried to remember more.  
  
This proved impossible, as with each passing second the dream grew even more unclear, until even the slightest memory was gone from Clark's mind.  
  
Everything that is, except the feeling he'd gotten when he'd looked into the creature's eyes…  
  
It had been terror.  
  
Pure terror such as he'd never felt before in his entire life.  
  
Countless things had happened to him, and he'd nearly lost all of his friends and family quite a few times, but the fear he had felt then was nothing compared to this.  
  
This being was evil.  
  
Not just something created by the meteor rocks, this being was evil.  
  
He walked to the couch, shuttering as he sat down.  
  
He still hadn't mentioned the figure to his parents for some reason. Only Lana knew all the details, and Clark thought the less people who knew the better.  
  
He did feel guilty about hiding so much from his parents, but this was for their own good, or so he told himself.  
  
Lying down on the couch, he sighed aloud. He didn't know what to do or how to defeat this figure.  
  
And he had a feeling that things were about to get even worse.  
  
---  
  
The figure smiled to itself once again. It had been doing a lot of that lately, it reflected, grin growing. Clark Kent had been scared, and that was music to its ears.  
  
It lived off fear, but especially Clark's. A lot more of its powers were now working due to all the exposure to terror, and it couldn't wait to try them out.  
  
It crept to the Sullivan house, having seen Clark walk his girlfriend they're once or twice before.  
  
"Wait until I'm threw with you," it said aloud, scanning the windows for that of Clark's girlfriend. "You've not even begun to know the feeling of fear, Kryptonian."  
  
He found her window and smiled. Dark beams of black energy tinged with green streaks, the same color as the meteor rocks shot from his eyes.  
  
They hit the glass and went through it silently, making no hole. They moved over to Lana, hovering over her face and filling her room with a light that seemed to almost radiate evil. It made Lana stir but not awaken fully, to the figure's relief.  
  
"Go down," he whispered to them, his joy making his breathing quicken in excitement. "Take her… make them both suffer…"  
  
But the beams did not.  
  
They ricocheted off of Lana's bed, one heading back out the window and the other zooming through the closed door.  
  
The figure's elation was instantly gone and he ran around the house, looking through the windows to see where the other beam had ended up.  
  
"She must know too much," he told himself aloud, only half watching as the beam made it's way across the room. "True love is hard to penetrate… ah well. There will be other ways to torture him…"  
  
The beam was suddenly hovering over a blonde girl, and the figure suddenly recognized her. She was another friend of Clark's! Maybe this would work out after all.  
  
"Yes… go… that's right…" The beam was less powerful than before, having not gone into its original target of Lana, but it hit Chloe's face nonetheless.  
  
Her sleeping features were briefly illuminated by black, making her look almost sinister, before the beam vanished completely, and Chloe's face returned to normal.  
  
It wouldn't last long, the figure knew. He still wasn't strong enough to make a proper one, and this one was already half used on trying to enter Lana… but there was still that other beam he could use.  
  
---  
  
Clark entered the house later that morning, his chores completed.  
  
His mother stood at the stove, and he greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Mom," he said, watching her fry bacon.  
  
She stiffened and turned to face him, an expression of disgust on her face.  
  
"I can't believe you're my son," she told Clark, her voice harsh, filled with spite and disdain.  
  
The words hit Clark like the lashing of a whip and he stared, green eyes widening in surprise and hurt.  
  
"…Mom?" Painful confusion filled his voice, which had lowered slightly.  
  
"You're an alien freak who should be exterminated!" She crossed the room, reaching him in only a few quick strides.  
  
To Clark's shock, her hand reached up and slapped his cheek, the shape of her hand standing out clearly on his face.  
  
But that wasn't the weird thing about it.  
  
The weird thing was that it hurt.  
  
Clark stared at her, both physical and mental pain shooting through him.  
  
"Wh-Mom?" His voice was filled with confusion, sadness, and fear. "What… what…" He couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Don't worry," Martha told him, a smile like her usual one yet drastically different twisting her lips. "I'm much too nice to turn you over to the government."  
  
"Martha," Jonathon called, coming through the door. "I don't think this… thing," he gestured at Clark, as though he were an object, "should be in our house anymore."  
  
"Dad!" Clark cried in shocked protest, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Don't call me that! You are not my son - you were never my son!"  
  
Clark could feel his eyes starting to burn. Pinpricks of sadness pushed against his eyelids, and his lower lip began to quiver.  
  
"You heard me… out!" Jonathan stepped over and pushed Clark hard towards the door.  
  
Knees nearly giving way, Clark stumbled away but not quick enough.  
  
"Out!" Jonathon cried again, shattering all hope of an explanation or reconciliation from Clark's mind with his next action.  
  
In an instant Jonathon's fist was cocked and slamming repeatedly into Clark's face.  
  
"Out! Get out! Never come near us again!"  
  
Vision blurred, Clark stumbled out the door.  
  
He stumbled out onto the porch, his father - no, not anymore… never again - screaming for him to stay away as he did so.  
  
He made his way down the porch steps, tears forming slowly in his eyes as blood flowed from his face and his body ached from the inside out.  
  
Eyes still watering, Clark made his way up the stairs to his loft, wanting peace and answers but only hearing his parent's angry shouts echoing in his head and becoming even more confused as he continued bleeding.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs for the second time that day and stood motionless, not knowing what to do.  
  
He turned towards the couch, then changed his mind. He walked over to a corner of the small room and slid down the wall, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.  
  
He tried to calm down, to think about the situation rationally.  
  
But he couldn't stop shaking, couldn't keep the tears back.  
  
His parents had hit him.  
  
They hated him.  
  
He was never welcome in their home again.  
  
He was an alien freak and they hated him.  
  
Everyone would eventually hate him, he supposed.  
  
Maybe they already did.  
  
How could he live without Pete's friendship and constant advice and ideas?  
  
And Lana… oh, he couldn't live without Lana. No doubt about that.  
  
If Lana hated him, if she'd finally come to her senses and realized how stupid she'd been for even considering dating a freak like him, then he didn't know how he'd get over it.  
  
He buried his face in his hands, still bleeding, fighting the tears but losing.  
  
Lana got up early on Saturday morning, and went out for a jog. She was a morning person yes, but running wasn't something she usually did.  
  
But as she ran through the woods, a slight breeze blowing her hair, she felt almost completely free. It was so refreshing after the worry and stress she'd been under for the last few days, and she felt herself relaxing for the first time in what seemed like weeks.  
  
Everything would be all right.  
  
Somehow.  
  
She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but she knew.  
  
Things would be back to normal - well, as normal as life in Smallville could be.  
  
She had a sudden urge to see Clark, to reassure him of this.  
  
Slowing down her pace, she slipped into a pleasant walk.  
  
Glancing down at her watch, which she'd put on to make sure she wasn't out too late, she saw that it was around 8:30.  
  
Chloe wouldn't be up for hours, and Gabe had been up when she'd left, making pancakes. They wouldn't miss her for a while yet.  
  
Martha and Jonathon would be up over at the Kent's, but she doubted Clark would be.  
  
She knew he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, and she almost hoped he was still sleeping, because he desperately needed it.  
  
As she entered the farm gates and walked to the farmhouse, she wondered when she and Clark would inform his parents that Lana knew about Clark's secret.  
  
Jonathon had forbidden Clark to tell anyone, Clark had explained her when she questioned him as to why they weren't telling his parents that she knew.  
  
As she reached the door, she couldn't help but overhear Martha and Jonathon's conversation through the screen.  
  
"I don't remember anything," Jonathon was saying. "Except feeling very angry over something. Lex wasn't here, was he?"  
  
"I don't know," was Martha's response. "I don't remember anything either… except feeling really disgusted over something and hating it as well."  
  
"Do you think Clark knows anything?"  
  
Martha shook her head. "Knowing him, he's probably still asleep."  
  
Lana silently backed down the steps, feeling confused.  
  
Had something happened to the Kent's?  
  
Walking noisily back up them, she called out a greeting, attempting to sound cheerful.  
  
"Knock knock!" She flashed Martha and Jonathon a smile that was more or less forced, but neither adult seemed to take note of this fact.  
  
"Morning Lana," Martha greeted her pleasantly. "Are you hear to see Clark?"  
  
Lana nodded, and Jonathon smiled ruefully. "I'm pretty sure he's still asleep, but you might check out in the loft. If he's not there, you're more than welcome to wait for him up there. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you and we'll tell him as soon as we see him."  
  
Lana nodded and saying her thanks to the Kent's, and left the way she had come.  
  
---  
  
Entering the barn, she smiled affectionately over at the horses and headed up the latter she'd climbed so many times in the last 2 years.  
  
"Clark? You up here-"  
  
Her question stopped abruptly as she glanced around the apparently deserted room.  
  
She was about to just sit down on the couch and wait for him to find her, when she noticed something.  
  
It was just at the top of the latter, and if the light from the brightly shining sun hadn't reflected off it, she doubted she would have seen it.  
  
Looking closer, she assumed it was blood.  
  
On closer inspection of the floor, she noted that there was more drops scattered across the wood.  
  
Slowly but steadily, the familiar feeling of worry crept over Lana. Her heartbeat increased, and it felt like someone was squeezing her stomach painfully, or rather as though insects had taken up residents there.  
  
She looked around the loft one last time, and finally spotted Clark. Once she'd seen him, she didn't know how she could have missed him to begin with.  
  
He was huddled in a corner, sitting rather curled up. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and his arms were wrapped tightly around them.  
  
"Clark?" She asked, tone unsure.  
  
He made no sign that he heard her.  
  
She walked over and touched his shoulder gently, a gesture that seemed to terrify him for some reason.  
  
His head jerked up and he looked around fearfully. When he saw Lana, instead of calming down like she'd expected, he gasped and leaped away from her.  
  
"Clark?" She asked, her concern and fear growing. She looked closer at him and it was her turn to gasp.  
  
He was bleeding from several cuts on his face.  
  
That wasn't the worst part, however. There was a bruise in the shape of a handprint on his right cheek, and his left eye was quickly swelling.  
  
"Clark, what happened?" She moved closer, despite the effect it was having on Clark. He moved as far away from her as was currently possible, which wasn't very far considering he'd been sitting fairly close to a wall to begin with.  
  
Soon, he was pressed up against the wall with Lana standing over him.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," she said in surprise, reaching out to touch his face gently. "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
Clark's voice came out small and frightened, and he wouldn't even look up at her.  
  
"Yes," he said so softly that Lana had to lean even closer to hear. "And that's why I'm trying to get away from you."  
  
Confused, Lana stared down at him. Her fingers came in contact with his skin for the briefest of seconds before he cried out in pain and tried to move away.  
  
Quickly, she removed her hand and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Clark," she said gently, her voice low in an attempt to not scare him anymore. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."  
  
She reached out and as gently as possible, cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.  
  
Frightened green eyes finally met Lana's concerned jade ones.  
  
"You mean you don't hate me?" Clark asked, sounding at least ten years younger than he actually was.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
Clark tentatively reached out and took her hand. Like his face had been,his fingers were sticky with dried blood. Looking closely, Lana tried to determine how badly Clark was hurt.  
  
Nothing too serious, she decided. He was fine for the time being which was good because Lana had some questions for him.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, rising slowly and pulling Clark with her. He rose shakily, and she led him over to the couch, where they sat in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"I-I'm not quite sure," Clark said finally, sounding a little more like his usual self. "I came in from doing my chores and my mom started screaming at me. Then… she slapped me," he finished, voice barely audible.  
  
Lana's eyes widened and she reached out, tracing the handprint-shaped bruise on Clark's face.  
  
"Is that all?" She asked, trying to remain calm and restrain herself from running inside the house and causing Martha Kent bodily harm for hurting her Clark.  
  
Clark shook his head, and after a pause, explained. "My dad came in and told me to get out. When I tried to protest and ask what was going on, he… he…"  
  
The bruises and cuts on Clark's face told Lana what Clark himself couldn't. Wordlessly, her arms went around him.  
  
They held each other in a bone-crushing embrace, Clark trembling and Lana fuming. Yet, through Clark and Lana's anger, he love they felt at being in one another's arms was evident, and their hold tightened protectively around each other.  
  
---  
  
The figure's earlier joy was back in full force.  
  
Events had turned out perfectly. Though that stupid girl now knew everything… ah well.  
  
He would take care of her later, he'd find a way.  
  
For now, there was still the blonde girl…  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
First avall, I'd like to dedicate this part to Dragoness Isabella, for being a great friend, writing excellent CLana fics (go read them! after you review mine, of course ^_~), and for hating all Lana haters. You rock, Chica!  
  
Also, I tried to make this part extra good, adding more detail and trying to make it more descriptive. I hope my writing is improving, and I'm sorry this part took so long in getting out. However, my finals are over so I'm free to write all summer and something tells me I will be doing so.  
  
Please give feedback for this part, and I know this was slightly darker - at least, it was meant to be - so, anyone think I should up the rating?  
  
The next part will be up… sometime. It won't take as long as the last one, but my ideas are limited, so don't hold your breath. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
After an hour or so of talking, neither Clark or Lana had come up with a plausible explanation for Martha and Jonathon's strange, and downright cruel behavior towards Clark.  
  
Lana related how she'd overheard the conversation between the two just before she'd come up here, and how they'd both seemed to think Clark was asleep.  
  
"So I'm assuming they still want me living with them," Clark said, his tone only half joking.  
  
"Of course they do," Lana said, just a second too quickly. Though Clark noted this, he chose to ignore it and forced himself to believe her words.  
  
Around 11:30 however, Lana had to leave for a shift at the Talon.  
  
"Be careful," they said in unison, as they held one another in a close embrace.  
  
"We'll get to the bottom of this," Lana reassured him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, which she noted with some discomfort, were still blood-coated.  
  
"I know," Clark replied returning her kiss gratefully. "And I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said, before turning and walking down the stairs.  
  
Clark watched her go until she was out of sight, before sinking back onto the couch.  
  
He'd have to face his parents sometime he knew, and now was as good a time as any.  
  
Rising shakily after a few minutes of making up his mind, he headed down the stairs and towards the house.  
  
---  
  
The scene was just as it had been just under three hours ago. His mother was in the kitchen, this time washing dishes, but his father was nowhere to be scene.  
  
"There you are," she told Clark, turning and giving him a warm smile. "Your father and I thought you must have gone out to the loft. You saw Lana I take it - Clark!"  
  
She'd finally taken notice of the bruises on his face. Lana had ventured down to the barn and used some of the hose to wet a spare saddle blanket, and carefully cleaned the blood from Clark's face, yet the bruises still remained. Luckily, his super healing had already started its work on the handprint one, which had reduced significantly and had changed slightly in shape, no longer resembling a handprint.  
  
"I went out for a jog this morning," Clark explained, using the reason Lana had come over for a cover excuse. "I came across some field with a bunch of green kryptonite. I fell on it and it cut me… but I'm fine now. I ran into Lana on my way back… we've just been talking and stuff."  
  
The story sounded fake even to Clark, but Martha accepted it. She still wasn't quite back to her normal self, Clark reflected sadly. The loss of the baby had taken something from her, and though she was fine physically, her emotional state was still very fragile.  
  
At that moment, Jonathon came inside, shirt stained with tractor grease and smiling pleasantly. They both looked exactly the same as they had 3 hours before, right down to Jonathon's mismatched socks that Martha had been too preoccupied to point out to him.  
  
"There you are," he said, clapping Clark on the shoulder. "I thought I heard voices when I went out to feed the cows… or at least, I'd been going to. Seems someone took care of that for me."  
  
"I got up early," Clark shrugged, trying to keep the fact that his father's touching him had scared him to death from his parents. He knew that hadn't been his father before, sort of like how he was after being exposed to red kryptonite, but he still couldn't quite relax and trust him again. He just hoped whatever had affected them this morning was gone and would stay that way.  
  
Jonathon was watching Clark curiously. "What happened to your face, son?"  
  
Clark related the same story he'd told Martha, though Jonathon did not accept it as quickly as his wife had moments before.  
  
Luckily for Clark, the oven timer beeped, breaking them all from their current thoughts. Martha went over and took out a fresh apple pie. "I'm going to take these over to the retirement center," she said, gesturing to the 3 other pies on the counter.  
  
"I think I'll join you," Jonathon said unexpectedly. "All the chores are done, and when was the last time I spent the day with my wife?" Martha smiled at him, their eyes meeting. The look they gave each other was filled with such adoration it was a wonder it wasn't palpable… it reminded Clark of the emotions he saw in Lana's eyes whenever they were together, a fact that made his spirits lift somewhat.  
  
Martha suddenly seemed to realize Clark was still in the room, and turned to him. "Clark," she said, trying to sound sincere but a plea still clear in her voice, "would you like to come along with us?"  
  
Clark smiled, knowing his parents wanted some alone time together. Though how they planned to do that at a retirement center was beyond him.  
  
"No thanks," he told his mother. "I promised Chloe I'd help her with an article for the Torch."  
  
Martha and Jonathon's smiles grew as they wished their son goodbyes and a nice day. Once they were gone, Clark headed for the Sullivan's.  
  
---  
  
He arrived just as Gabe was leaving. He was told that Chloe was inside, and Gabe apologized for being so rushed, but he had to get to an all day conference that he was already running late for.  
  
Clark nodded and let himself in, walking into the kitchen where he found Chloe sipping coffee and working on her laptop.  
  
"Hey Chloe," he greeted pleasantly, walking over to stand behind her at the table. "I just came over to help you with-"  
  
She slammed the screen down sharply on her laptop, and turned cold eyes to look at him. "Get away from me!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Get away from me! I hate you! You chose Lana over me and I hate you! I never want to see you again - ever! You're going to hurt Lana, just like you always hurt everyone, and I won't let that happen! Lana's like a sister to me and I love her!"  
  
She leapt from her chair so quickly that it fell over backwards. She advanced on Clark, eyes whiled but expression resolute. A mixture of anger, hatred and so much more reflected back at Clark in her eyes, giving him clear access to her inner turmoil. If eyes were truly windows to the soul, then Chloe's was too far-gone for salvation. Still, he had to try.  
  
"Chloe, what-"  
  
"I'm going to make sure you never hurt Lana ever again." Her voice was now calm and quiet. Rage was laced with loathing in her usually witty voice, and her hand reached out so fast that Clark could barely see, and grabbed his neck.  
  
Almost instantly, her other hand had grabbed the remaining side. She pushed Clark roughly to the ground, causing him to hit his head against the kitchen chair and send it across the room, but neither seemed to notice much less care.  
  
Despite the fact that it was Chloe, Clark reluctantly struggled with her. Something had happened to her as well, most likely the same thing that had affected his parents.  
  
"Chloe?" He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her hands off his neck. Her fingers dug into his flesh, her nails biting into the tender skin and drawing blood.  
  
"Don't try to fight me," she told him, a twisted smile forming on her face. Her hands squeezed tighter, and Clark's pain increased as e struggled with her and to breathe.  
  
"Chloe - stop - Chloe!"  
  
If anything, she only pressed harder.  
  
"This is only a small fraction of the pain you put everyone through," she informed him. Her hands finally let up, and Clark jerked, crawling away from her.  
  
But before he had moved so much as a foot, she had pinned him to the floor. Her hands were slapping his cheeks and digging into the skin. Blood soaked her fingers and dripped onto the kitchen floor, and Clark cried out in painful protest.  
  
"I was going to maybe consider letting you live," Chloe told him, ripping at his t-shirt and scratching at his bruised chest with her right hand, while her left hand slapped mercilessly at his previous injuries.  
  
---  
  
No, no, no!  
  
This girl's reaction to the figure's power was far more than it had imagined; maybe too far.  
  
it wanted the pleasure of killing and torturing Clark itself, so it slipped silently over to the kitchen window.  
  
Clark actually screamed aloud in agony, as the pain from Chloe's blows grew stronger it seemed, coupled with the abrupt effects of green kryptonite.  
  
He threw up, getting it on his face, Chloe's hands and both their shirts. She laughed cruelly, Clark's pain seeming to encourage her to do more.  
  
"That's enough, my dear." The figure spoke only to Chloe. "I want the pleasure of killing him myself."  
  
"Who are you?" Chloe spoke to the figure, but Clark heard as well.  
  
"What?" He gasped out. In her confusion Chloe had let up slightly on her attack, but at Clark's meek question she started again.  
  
"Shut up," she ordered them both, and though Clark complied the figure had other ideas.  
  
"Stop," he commanded her.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The figure sighed. Stupid humans… ah well. He had other tactics of making people obey him.  
  
"You want to kill Clark, yes?"  
  
"Of course I do! He's going to hurt Lana!"  
  
"Come outside. I'll give you a knife made up entirely of kryptonite. It will make your job much easier."  
  
Chloe didn't bother questioning what kryptonite was. All she cared about was hurting Clark, and this strange voice seemed to know how. With a few more choiced blows to Clark, ripping his t-shirt completely off she rose, stepping on Clark's stomach as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Don't you dare move," she ordered him, walking outside with an almost insane smile on her face.  
  
The figure laughed minutes later as a very confused Chloe Sullivan stood looking around her front yard.  
  
"What the heck?" She muttered, staring at her blood and vomit covered shirt. Without even bothering to run inside and change, she sprinted for her car, needing to find Lana.  
  
It was the figure's turn to laugh. Now, it was it's turn.  
  
---  
  
Lana looked up from where she was taking a customer's order in time to see a very dirty Chloe nearly run through the door.  
  
"I'm taking my break," she told Jessica as she passed, and hurried over to her friend, confident that the other waitresses could handle 5 minutes without her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lana stared at Chloe's shirt, grimacing in disgust. "What… what is that?"  
  
"Blood and something else," Chloe told her.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Lana's concern grew, as she looked the blonde up and down for any sign of injury.  
  
"No… just confused. I… I don't even remember waking up this morning… everything's just a blur, soar of like a dream… but the weirdest thing is, I remember holding Clark in a headlock."  
  
Lana's eyes widened, her concern for Chloe instantly being replaced by worry for Clark.  
  
"A-anything else?" She asked, trying to keep her voice casual but perplexed at the same time without letting her worry show.  
  
Chloe thought hard, and then shook her head. "No… the next thing I know, I'm standing in the front yard looking like this. Weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Lana replied distractedly. She had to see Clark, but her shift lasted for another hour and a half.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Chloe asked, seeing Lana's distant expression.  
  
"I know it's a lot to ask," Lana said after a pause. "But would you mind covering for me? I just… I want to make sure Clark's all right."  
  
Chloe smirked. "What, you don't really think I hurt him, do you?" Her eyes darkened with her own concern. "I hope I didn't…"  
  
Lana pulled off her apron and handed it to Chloe, who gratefully slipped it on, happy to hide her ruined shirt.  
  
"Thanks," Lana told her, reaching out to give her a hug but recoiling at the smell of her shirt. "I owe you."  
  
---  
  
Clark was huddled on the Sullivan's kitchen floor, panting and trembling. He was still bleeding, but luckily Chloe's cuts hadn't been too deep and his super healing would kick in soon but even if it didn't he was too upset and scared to care.  
  
Abruptly the front door opened. He let out a gasp and froze - well, as much as a trembling person can freeze - eyes wide with terror.  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, and Clark closed his eyes, tensing as he waited for the blows, which would no doubt begin again at any second.  
  
"Clark? I-is that you?"  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Lana?" His voice came out small and quivering, much like he'd sounded earlier in the loft.  
  
"Yeah." She said, walking over. "You look terrible. What… what happened?"  
  
"Chloe," Clark said, voice breaking as he sat up. He reached for Lana, hoping for a hug, but she recoiled to his immense surprise.  
  
"I came over to help her with that article on the baseball team, and she… she…" He couldn't go on, and he hoped Lana wouldn't want him to.  
  
She seemed to understand though, to Clark's relief.  
  
"Wow. Never knew she was so strong," was all she said. Clark stared at her.  
  
Why was she so calm? She was acting as though this was a normal occurrence to find Clark lying on her kitchen floor, sick and bleeding.  
  
He wanted her to be worried, needed her to hug him and tell him that everything would be all right. This was Lana, but she seemed… different.  
  
Abruptly she ran over to him. He leaped back, startled by her sudden movement.  
  
"Relax," she told him, sitting down. For the first time he took notice of what she was wearing.  
  
She was clad in a short miniskirt and a halter-top, which exposed a considerable amount of skin. And there was something strange about her skin, but he couldn't place it.  
  
"Lana-" Her lips were suddenly pressed to his, kissing him passionately. Her arms went around his neck, and he winced at the pain it brought, but he kissed her back.  
  
Unlike Lana's usual kisses, this one did not relax him and he did not lose himself in it… there was just something different about this kiss.  
  
Her arms tightened, her fingers pressing against the quickly rising bruises. He moaned in protest and tried to pull away.  
  
She wouldn't let him.  
  
Her hold tightened him; fingers forming their own bruises on his already black and blue neck.  
  
"Lana," he said, his lips still pressed to hers.  
  
"Shut up," she said, pressing her body against his. The normal feelings this would've triggered in Clark were absent, being replaced by a small fear, which was quickly growing.  
  
Lana's tongue jammed itself into his mouth, and she bit his bottom lip hungrily. Her hands left his neck, exploring his bare back.  
  
Lana was now lying stretched out on top of him, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.  
  
He tried again to break away, but she refused, her hold if possible growing even stronger.  
  
"Stop that," she said, voice cold. "You're mine."  
  
He felt himself starting to tremble. Her kiss suddenly seemed painful, and he wanted desperately for her to stop.  
  
"Lana, stop, please."  
  
"You are so gullible," she told him, laughing outright. No humor was in the sound however, it was cruel and mocking and so unlike Lana.  
  
Had she been affected, too?  
  
His eyes burned, tears dripping down his face. Lana's laughter increased as she opened her eyes and saw the tears.  
  
Her eyes met his, and pure evil and disgust reflected back at him in her usually sweet and angelic gaze.  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Shut up, Kryptonian!"  
  
"Lana…" His voice was bordering on desperation, a terror-filled whisper. Whatever you are… please… oh, please stop.  
  
"Make me," she smirked, then laughed again. "Oh wait… you can't!"  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Abrupt ending I know, sorry. I had a better one written, but I wanted to keep you confused and in suspense. I'm thinking of making this PG-13, but I'm hesitant. I've never gone passed the rating of PG with a fic before, and I'm a little nervous to do so, for some unknown reason.  
  
Anyway! Feedback, feedback, feedback!  
  
Also, I'm sorry for this taking so long… I left on Sunday for my annual summer vacation back to America, and I've been very lazy. I've been spending all my writing time watching Lois and Clark on TBS… that is such a good show! Lois is so much better than Chloe… and from the one ep Lana was in, better than her too. But enough of my ramblings… I consider LnC a guilty pleasure, along with Dawson's Creek right after it… I get up at 5AM every morning to watch them both, losing valuable writing time.  
  
Oh, and one more thing. I made myself finish this before the twenty first of June, (which is today, so I guess I sort of made it :D), because in a few hours I'll be getting my copy of the fifth Harry Potter book, and shall disappear for a couple of days while I read that… then I'll probably spend a while reading HP fics… I'll be back… I honestly have no idea. And that was a looong sentence… and I'm rambling, sorry. Lack of sleep, most likely.  
  
Wow… this A/N got really long… gimme feedback, please! :D 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Lana opened the Sullivan's front door, which was strangely unlocked; Gabe had a thing about always locking the door, a far cry from the Kent's, who only locked their door at nights; and dashed inside, doubting she'd find Clark, but not knowing what else to do.  
  
She had looked everywhere, even going so far as to look in Clark's bedroom over at the Kent's. But there had been no sign of him.  
  
She suddenly heard noises coming from the kitchen. She hurried toward it, anxious to check on her Clark.  
  
"Clark?" Her eyes widened as she stepped into the doorway of the room.  
  
A kitchen chair lay on the floor, and blood was spattered around. The remains of the shirt that Clark had been wearing earlier that day were lying blood and what looked like vomit covered near the table, and Chloe's laptop lay beside a by now cold cup of coffee on top of it.  
  
But these things were nothing compared to what she saw lying near the counter on the floor.  
  
No, these things were nowhere near the worst part of the scene.  
  
The worst part was Clark.  
  
He was lying on the floor, making out with someone.  
  
Making out with her.  
  
Lana could only stare, and once her eyes got over the initial shock of watching herself making out with Clark, in a very skimpy outfit she noticed, she began to pick out things that she was stunned she could have missed on first glance.  
  
The Lana look-a-like had her arms around Clark's neck, and he appeared to be in pain.  
  
He struggled with her, but she seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
She smiled and happened to glance up from where she was torturing a by now terrified Clark.  
  
Her eyes met Lana's, and all her joy evaporated, turning to anger in less than a second.  
  
"You!" She spat the word, her voice Lana's but somehow not.  
  
She leaped off Clark, who lay trembling on the ground, not having seen the real Lana yet.  
  
The Lana impostor met Lana's eyes for a brief second, and the look in them made Lana shudder.  
  
It was a twisted evil, mixed with disgust.  
  
Disgust for her.  
  
And suddenly the figure was sprinting passed her, picking up speed as she went. As she left the front door, she was going as fast, if not faster than Clark at super speed.  
  
Clark.  
  
She turned away from the doorway and ran to Clark, falling to her knees beside him and looking him over.  
  
---  
  
Clark was really getting scared.  
  
Lana's kisses were getting more demanding, and she still showed no sign of stopping.  
  
Just how far would she go?  
  
A twisted smile spread itself across Lana's usually gentle face.  
  
Abruptly the smile was gone and a look of rage was replacing it.  
  
"You!" She had dropped all pretences of being her usual self as she spoke, her voice filled with spite.  
  
She jumped off him and he sighed in relief.  
  
He lay panting on the ground, still trembling, still bleeding.  
  
But Lana had mercifully stopped kissing him, and he was too relieved to think of anything else.  
  
His relief quickly turned to confusion, with panic still gripping his heart however. Lana - no, not Lana. His Lana would never act like that - whatever she was had acted like there was someone else in the room.  
  
Hesitantly, he looked up. He caught sight of Lana running out the door faster than a normal human should and still picking up speed.  
  
Abruptly, he heard hurried footsteps and then the sound of something hitting the ground very close to him.  
  
"Clark!" A voice said very close to his ear.  
  
Lana's voice.  
  
He gasped in terror and moved his body away from hers, too afraid to even brave looking at his princess. He'd heard her leave; what was going on?  
  
"Clark?" There was fearful concern in her voice, and he felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
  
Slowly, he turned to look at her. He wouldn't let this… whatever she was know he was scared.  
  
---  
  
Lana dropped to her knees beside Clark. He was facing away from her, and on closer inspection was trembling and covered in blood which appeared to still be falling all be it not too strongly.  
  
"Clark!" She exclaimed, concern and fear in her eyes.  
  
He didn't reply, but tried his best to move away from her.  
  
He wasn't… he wasn't scared of her?  
  
But Lana was certain he was.  
  
What had that impostor done to him?  
  
"Clark?" Her voice was softer this time, trying to get him to talk to her but also trying to reassure him in that one word.  
  
She reached out, her hand resting gently on his bare shoulder. It was warm and that alone was slightly comforting, but she wasn't the one who needed the consolation right now.  
  
Slowly, Clark turned to face her. Seeing his face up close was agony.  
  
He was covered in bruises, and dried tear tracks were fresh on his face.  
  
"Oh," she breathed, tracing the outline of one bruise in particular on his right cheek. Her touch seemed to worsen his trembling.  
  
"Don't… don't hurt me, please."  
  
---  
  
She was acting so much like the regular Lana, his lovable Lana, but he wouldn't be fooled again.  
  
Her hand gently touched his face, not bringing any deliberate pain like the other had 5 minutes before.  
  
"Don't… don't hurt me, please." He begged, his voice coming out in a whisper.  
  
Her reaction stunned him.  
  
Tears glistened in those beautiful eyes of hers, and her own voice came out shaky.  
  
"Clark… I would never hurt you."  
  
His voice began to waver and he wished she would stop touching him. "I wish I could believe that…"  
  
---  
  
"I wish I could believe that…" His voice was shaking and the tears spilled down Lana's cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Clark," she said through a sob and gathered him into her arms.  
  
A gasp of pure terror left his lips and he began to convulse violently against her.  
  
Seeing the effect she was having on him, Lana forced herself to let go. Clark fell back on the floor, with Lana leaning over him, her face close to his as she watched him concernedly, her tears slowly subsiding as she forced herself to regain control.  
  
"Clark? What is it?" All her instincts were screaming at her to touch him, to stroke his cheek, to pull him to her, to kiss away the terror and the pain that reflected so clearly back at her in his eyes, but she held herself back, not wanting to scare him again.  
  
"What… you… you're not kissing me," Clark spluttered, his fear seeming to lessen ever so slightly.  
  
Lana stared at him, confused.  
  
"No… do you want me to?"  
  
"Not you… you're not the real Lana…"  
  
"What are you talking about? Clark, of course I'm the real Lana! Look at me… don't I look like her?"  
  
---  
  
Clark looked at her; really looked at her. Gone was the skimpy outfit, replaced by her usual jeans and t-shirt. Her eyes met his and he saw no lust or spite. Loving concern was clear in her probing gaze, with a fear to match his behind it as well.  
  
He reached out unconsciously, still not quite believing, but his blind panic diminishing slowly.  
  
A small hand closed over his, and hope surged through him.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Clark?"  
  
They spoke the other's name in unison, and he was the one to hug her this time.  
  
He reached up and grabbed her hard and fast, clinging to her like those clip on animals young girls hung off their backpacks.  
  
She returned his embrace instantly, relief coming into her eyes.  
  
For a while he just held her, too relieved at having her, the real her with him, knowing she would never hurt him but not quite ready to relive the terrifying and painful memories that he knew he would have to eventually share with her, but just couldn't bring himself to right now.  
  
-  
  
Oh, how beautiful.  
  
The figure watched in disgust as Clark and his girlfriend held one another, their pathetic emotions clear and making it feel physically ill.  
  
Just what would it have to do to break him? To break both of them?  
  
It didn't know yet, but it would figure it out and soon.  
  
For now, it was content at remembering the terror in Clark's eyes when it had been kissing him before.  
  
It shot away, smiling demonically and leaving its trademark green glow hanging in the air illuminating the couple briefly through the window.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Short, but I got it up in a week, so did that make up for it? The next part… ooh. I'm utterly stuck for ideas… there will be a stand off of some kind with the figure between both Lana and Clark respectively, but it's too early for that to happen. Suggestions, anyone? The usual feedback would be great, too… 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
Later that evening, Lana was sitting in her room finishing a report for her English class, when she happened to glance out her window.  
  
To her surprise, someone was standing out on the front lawn. On closer inspection, she realized that it was in fact Clark.  
  
Opening her window, she stuck her head out and called to him.  
  
"Clark! What on earth are you doing out there?"  
  
A light rain had started late afternoon, but by now it was a heavy downpour.  
  
Clark's only indication that he'd heard her was for him to step closer.  
  
"What… you want to come in?" Confused, Lana watched him draw even closer. "Clark… you know I'm not suppose to have boys in my room…"  
  
He looked at her, and at the look in his eyes, all Lana's indecision evaporated. He looked so sad, his dark eyes looking lost and desperate. Desperate for what, though? For her?  
  
Never mind that now, she told herself. All that matters is getting him out of that rain and dried off. I'll worry about what's wrong later.  
  
Opening her window, she stepped back as a cold gust of air wafted into her room. She was about to call down to Clark and ask him just how he planned on getting inside, when he ran over to a tree some 5 feet from her window. Soon he'd climbed to the height of her room, and not even skipping a beat, reached out with an arm to grab onto the wall.  
  
"Clark-" Lana started, about to point out the obvious fact that Clark's arm could never stretch across a gap nearly as wide as she herself was tall.  
  
However, the next thing she knew, his arm was stretching, growing. The skin almost seemed to melt away, and Lana had to turn away, for fear she'd be sick.  
  
It was a good thing she did this however, for she missed the rocky inside of Clark's arm.  
  
Lana couldn't believe herself. Just how heartless was she? How could something Clark, the love of her life do make her sick? And she clamed to love him!  
  
Turning back, she was all set to apologize when she saw that Clark's hand was holding firm on the window ledge.  
  
The next minute he'd swung across and was climbing through, his arm completely normal once again.  
  
Grabbing a towel from her desk chair, she handed it to him and after closing the window, hurried from her room to grab another.  
  
Returning, she set to work drying the upper half of his body. She suddenly realized that he was shivering. But… Clark wasn't supposed to shiver.  
  
"Clark… you're shivering…"  
  
"So?" His voice sounded… strange. Flat almost.  
  
"But… you… you don't shiver," Lana said, struggling as to what to say.  
  
"…Oh," Clark said, and abruptly stopped.  
  
What on earth was going on here?  
  
Forgetting about drying him off, Lana left the towel draped over his shoulders and simply spoke to him. Jeez, what was wrong with her tonight? Since when had she become so cruel? Was this that figure's doing? Had he affected her after all?  
  
She started drying Clark's now motionless shoulders, hating herself. Why was she acting so heartless towards the man she loved?  
  
Because something doesn't feel right about him, a part of her mind answered. But this looked like her Clark, plaid and all. His behavior had been slightly strange, but he'd had a rough day, that was all. She could surely tell her Clark from an impostor.  
  
Once she'd finished drying him off, she placed her hands on his shoulders, letting the damp towel fall to the floor.  
  
"Clark… what happened? I mean, why are you here? Did something happen with your parents?" She didn't know what to say to him once again. She felt like she was talking to a stranger, instead of the love her life.  
  
He looked into her eyes, open with concern, and was suddenly kissing her.  
  
It was gentle, but… different. He's just not used to kissing you, that's all. He's still a little shaken from what happened with that figure earlier, she told herself before losing herself in the kiss.  
  
She was careful to not take it too fast, to let Clark call the shots. She did not object when his tongue pressed against her lips, requesting entrance. Granted, it was a little rougher than his usual advances, but she shrugged this thought off and parted his lips.  
  
"I love you," she said in a whisper, as he kissed his way hungrily down her chin.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked directly into his, making her love clear. She didn't want him to think that she was pulling away from him, or doubting him in anyway.  
  
He was forced to see all her love and concern and support for him, every emotion she felt for him, and he staggered suddenly, stepping back from her, as though in pain. His lips left her skin abruptly, and he pressed a hand to them, gasping in pain.  
  
"Clark?" She asked in alarm, reaching to touch him. Her concern mounted.  
  
Her touch sent him back further still. She drew her hand away and stared at him in confusion and surprise.  
  
He drew his hand from his face to grab his arm, and Lana gasped. His lips were… melting away, just as the flesh on his arm had done. This time however, the skin looked almost burned, and instead of a fresh layer underneath, or anything that she would have expected to see, there was rock.  
  
Green rock.  
  
Kryptonite.  
  
She hadn't been aware of making any sound, but she must have. Clark quickly took his hand away from his arm to re-cover his lips.  
  
In doing this however, left the place on his arm where Lana had touched him exposed. The skin the size of her handprint was gone, revealing more kryptonite.  
  
She was completely at a loss for words now. She stared, opened mouthed, at him.  
  
"C-Clark," she breathed finally, trying to remain calm. "I-is this some new side effect?"  
  
He blinked. "What?" His voice was filled with panic and she hastened to assure him.  
  
"Clark, it's okay. I understand exactly what happened."  
  
"You do?" The panic was leaving, a curious relief in it's place.  
  
"Yes, of course. With all the pain you've been put through today, your body is dealing with in a… new way. I don't understand the kryptonite part, but I'm sure it will pass." She stroked his cheek lovingly, feeling him wince, but not stopping regardless. "It's okay, you don't have to be ashamed. I just wish you'd told me sooner, that's all."  
  
She took her hand away and gasped as the skin of his face came with it. Chill out, Lang, she told herself sternly. Now is not the time to freak out over this.  
  
"I…I…" It was Clark's turn to stutter, but Lana spoke before he had a chance to continue attempting to do so.  
  
"It's all right, Clark. It was just a little surprised, that's all. I'm sorry…" She hesitated, and then with a forced smile, continued, "let's look on the bright side of this. You can now stretch your arms really far. That's how you reached my window, isn't it? I would have preferred if you'd jumped over or even used the front door, but it's all right, I understand everything now."  
  
She took his hand and led him to the bed. They sat down and he yanked his hand from hers, and Lana grimaced, having felt the skin melting away this time. It seemed the longer she touched him; the faster the skin left his body. Or, in the case of her stroking his cheek, she'd unintentionally helped to pull the skin away.  
  
Clark didn't speak for a few moments, and Lana was still reeling from what she had discovered.  
  
Clark's lips were suddenly on her's again. They felt hard and uncomfortable, but she didn't dare pull away. She didn't want him thinking it was because she was grossed out of the sight of him. If he wanted to kiss for a while before talking she supposed that was all right.  
  
-  
  
"Clark, telephone!" Clark came out of his room around 8:30 on Saturday evening. He'd been doing an essay for English and was pleased that the sound of his mother's voice had only made him a little nervous. That was progress, wasn't it? She sounded normal enough, after all.  
  
"Coming!" He called in response, even more pleased to see that his own voice had remained steady.  
  
He came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "It's Chloe," his mother said in a whisper as he picked up the phone.  
  
"H-Hello?" The fear was back, and he pleaded his mother hadn't noticed. She'd turned the water on and was continuing to wash the dishes, so he doubted she had.  
  
"Hey. Weren't we supposed to work on that article together today?"  
  
Her voice sounded normal, all be it annoyed. He sighed inwardly in relief.  
  
"Yeah. I came over and…" he hesitated, fumbling for an excuse. "Your uh dad was just leaving and said you weren't up. I decided to leave and just… got side tracked. I'm sorry, Chloe."  
  
"It's okay, I had a pretty strange morning."  
  
He tensed, renewed fear coming in full force. Keep it together, Kent. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don' even remember getting up. The first thing I remember after going to sleep last night was suddenly finding myself out on the lawn, dressed in a ruined shirt and having some dream where I was beating the life out of you. Weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah… really weird, Chloe."  
  
"So… if you wouldn't mind, do you think you could come over now and we could do the article? I really need it for Monday's addition of the Torch."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great! I'll see you in ten minutes."  
  
With that she hung up. After telling his mother where he was going and expecting him back around 12 at the latest, he left, happy to brave the rain instead of Chloe's wrath.  
  
-  
  
"Okay, I think we're done."  
  
"Great!" Clark glanced at the clock, and his smile widened. Only 10:15! He had plenty of time before he was expected home. Without even realizing it, his head jerked in the direction of the stairs.  
  
Having seen this, Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll go see if she's up," she said, flashing Clark a smile to show that it didn't bother her. And she was surprised to realize that it didn't, at least, not as much.  
  
Was it possible that she was finally getting over Clark? A part of Chloe was relieved, whereas another part was saddened.  
  
"Snap out of it Sullivan," she muttered under her breath as she headed up the stairs.  
  
-  
  
If Clark was in pain, Lana had stopped noticing. Their kisses were deep and filled with so many emotions. She never pictured Clark to be this passionate or experienced, let alone ready to take things this far, yet his kisses told her otherwise.  
  
Clark fell backwards on the bed, moaning wordlessly. The sound was out of pain, but Lana didn't notice. She fell on top of him, her hands feeling the muscles of his body through his shirt, and wishing the clothing wasn't there.  
  
Neither heard the door open, Lana too caught up in the kiss and Clark in too much pain. No one saw the shocked face of Chloe peak in, her mouth open as though she were going to speak, but no words coming out. She stared for a minute, taking in the scene of Lana making out with an unfamiliar boy, before se closed he door and ran as fast as she could down the stairs.  
  
-  
  
Clark turned at the sound of running footsteps, his excitement growing. Was Lana really that happy to see him?  
  
"Hey, glad I'm worth hurrying - Chloe? Where's Lana?"  
  
"Clark…" She looked at him, eyes filled with shock and sorrow. "I just saw Lana in a major make out session with some guy…"  
  
Clark felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. I was like he'd just been exposed to kryptonite, only much worse. So, so much worse. His heart felt as though someone was hitting it with a sledgehammer, and for a moment he literally couldn't breathe.  
  
"What… what…" He stared in shocked disbelief at Chloe.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" she came to stand beside him, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
He pushed it off, not caring if her hurt her. "Where is this guy?"  
  
"Up in Lana's room… Clark, what are you going to do? Clark!"  
  
But he was already tearing up the stairs. He ran down the hall at super speed, nearly crashing through Lana's door in his hurry.  
  
He managed to calm down, however. He didn't want this guy knowing his secret - maybe that's why Lana was doing it. She needed an escape from his life and crazy problems - their crazy problems. These thoughts made him feel even worse.  
  
He opened the door, expecting to see one of the guys from school.  
  
"I love you," was the first thing he heard as the door opened. It was Lana, her voice a mere whisper, in the tone she saved for him.  
  
Fresh pain hitting him like a gunshot, he looked at the couple on he bed.  
  
And got quite a shock.  
  
It was Lana yes, kissing a guy that looked a great deal like him.  
  
Except that the skin on his back was half gone.  
  
-  
  
Lana had ripped off Clark's shirt and was running her hands over his hard back. His very hard back.  
  
She thought she heard a noise, from very far away, but ignored it. She continued her kissing and exploring, wondering if Clark would ever act like this ever again.  
  
"I love you," she told him, just in case he was having any doubts of her enjoyment.  
  
He cried out in pain against her lips, jerking out from underneath her. She looked at him, confused and gasped.  
  
A large portion of skin from the middle of his back was melting away.  
  
"Clark… I'm so sorry…"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The voice hadn't come from him, but from the doorway. Lana turned in bewilderment, and her mouth dropped open for the second time that evening.  
  
Clark was standing in the doorway.  
  
Clark was also still on the bed, wincing over his burnt skin.  
  
"K-kryptonite!" The Clark in the doorway cried, stumbling backwards.  
  
The Clark on the bed swore and lunged for the window. As he got farther away from her, Lana saw his skin slowly begin to reform.  
  
"I-I-I…" she gasped, staring at him in utter revulsion. "You-you freak! You sick minded freak! I hate you!"  
  
His skin reformed even faster, and that's when the peaces began to put themselves together in Lana's mind.  
  
Her love for Clark had weakened him.  
  
She hadn't been concerned for Clark - not Clark - for that thing when he'd first came in, but once she'd convinced herself that she was being closed minded and hateful, and reassured him of her love, which had been genuine, he'd started to weaken.  
  
By this time, he was nearly halfway out the window. His skin was fully formed once again, the burn marks fading. Suddenly there was a gust of wind hitting Lana, but it wasn't from outside. Clark - her real Clark - was speeding passed her, leaping out the window after his twin.  
  
She faintly heard first one teen and then the other hit the ground, and then all other noise was lost to her in the wind and rain. She hugged her pillow close and cried.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
It's done! I finally got over my writer's block and finished this part! I know, I know… it took me long enough! Believe me, I've been reminded of that… Maaaany times.  
  
Lana was extremely out of character in this chapter, and for that I am so sorry. I blame the Lois and Clark show. Oh, and just so you know… Clark is back to his usual bad guy butt kicking next part. Well… sort of. I think. Jeez… I'm getting a headache. And this is totally off topic but my brother is extremely annoying, aaand… I lost my C/L CD that I made myself!! I was so proud I'd figured out the program, and I loved my CD sssooo much… and now it's GONE! *Sobs*  
  
M'kay, time for you to feedback and it's time for me to go rant in my LJ and to the people on MSN. If any of my MSN buddies are reading this and you see that I'm online… I suggest that you run!  
  
I'll be calm eventually, don't worry. I've got a cold, gimme a break. G'bye all… remember the FB! 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Almost before Clark hit the ground, he was full out running towards his supposed counterpart.  
  
Clark was usually a mild mannered person, never quick to judge or get angry.  
  
But this creature had been kissing his Lana.  
  
Possibly hurting his Lana.  
  
Clark lost it.  
  
With a wordless cry he lunged at himself, striking blindly. But with each punch or kick, his skin seemed to grow harder.  
  
"You fool!" The creature shouted, striking back. Clark turned just in time, having had quite enough practice just today alone.  
  
He ignored the creature's words, his hatred growing every second.  
  
---  
  
Chloe was getting worried.  
  
Clark had gone upstairs about 5 minutes ago, and… nothing had happened.  
  
Neither boy had run down the stairs, being chased by the other, there was no shouting or sobbing or… anything from upstairs.  
  
Chloe's curiosity got the better of her, and she snuck up the stairs. She would just see if Clark needed any help in kicking this guy out, she told herself. She would do nothing else. These were her friend's personal lives, after all, not some article for the Torch or anything like that.  
  
As she neared Lana's room, she listened, but heard no voices whatsoever. It was only when she was standing right by the open door that she heard the muffled sobbing.  
  
Looking inside, she saw Lana lying facedown on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.  
  
Chloe grew concerned instantly as to why her friend was crying. Was it because she felt so bad for what she had done to Clark?  
  
Or had this been more than just making out.  
  
Had this guy hurt Lana?  
  
"Lana?" She hurried inside and over to her friend, climbing onto the bed and touching her shoulder in worry.  
  
The other girl sat up and turned tear filled eyes to face her friend, still crying.  
  
"C-Chloe," she said through a sob, but nothing else.  
  
"Lana, are you okay?" Chloe began looking her over carefully for signs of injury. Should she call 9-1-1? Her dad? And suddenly the obvious hit her: where on earth were the boys?  
  
"Lana… are you hurt?"  
  
Lana didn't answer, she simply continued sobbing, her body trembling as she cried and gasped for breath in between heart wrenching sobs.  
  
Chloe took hold of her friend's shoulders, pulling her up into a sitting position and forcing her to look Chloe in the eye. "Lana," she said firmly, "I know you're upset, but this is important. Are you hurt in anyway?"  
  
"N-N-No," Lana managed to choke out, and Chloe relaxed, releasing her friend's shoulders, which caused Lana to fall against Chloe.  
  
Awkwardly Chloe hugged her, not used to comforting people. She patted her back and said uncertainly, "it… it's gonna be okay… Lana…"  
  
But the whereabouts of Clark and the other guy were still unknown to her, and once she'd let Lana have a good cry, she pulled away and spoke to her once again. She tried to make her voice calm, but had a feeling she failed.  
  
"Lana… where is Clark and… and that other guy?"  
  
Lana's body shuddered, but her tears, which had subsided slightly, did not worsen. She pointed shakily towards the window, which Chloe just noticed was open. Rain was dripping steadily onto the window ledge and slowly but surely making it's way closer to the wallpaper and both the girl's grounding.  
  
Chloe rose and went to close the window, glancing out before doing so.  
  
What she saw made her forget all about the ruining wood and waste of heat.  
  
Clark was down there, fighting with another guy and losing badly.  
  
"Oh my… Clark! How on earth did they get out there?!"  
  
At the sound of her Boyfriend's - x-boyfriend? Chloe wasn't sure - name, Lana rose slowly and came to stand beside Chloe.  
  
"Oh my…" The rain made it difficult to see, but it was obvious to tell who was winning.  
  
"We've got to help him!" Chloe wasn't good at comforting, but after that guy had nearly stolen her laptop last year, she did know a thing or two about self-defense. She really should coach Lana sometime, she thought absently as both girls raced for the door.  
  
-  
  
It was no longer Clark vs. Clark anymore, now it was Clark vs. some guy made up entirely of muscle.  
  
Clark hadn't even noticed the changes, but he did notice the hard uppercut to his face.  
  
No matter what he did to defend himself, it seemed to have no effect on his opponent.  
  
"Clark!" A call of his name distracted him, giving the figure another chance to punch Clark's nose.  
  
Chloe and Lana were now standing on the front porch staring at the boy's fight in shock.  
  
"Come on, Clark!" Chloe called to him, "don't let this guy kill you - come on!"  
  
Her support seemed to give him renewed strength, and he focused back on the fight. He punched the guy, still hearing Chloe's encouraging words.  
  
And for the first time, it seemed to have some kind of effect.  
  
The figure stumbled, wincing and grabbing his cheek where Clark's fist had caught him.  
  
The figure growled in anger and lashed out blindly, his hand slamming into Clark's stomach.  
  
"Clark!" Lana's cry was horror-filled, voice broken and filled with terror, sadness, and… love?  
  
Though it was a stupid thing to do, Clark turned to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face, but as their eyes met his question was instantly answered.  
  
She did still love him.  
  
"Don't worry! It's all right," he called to her, trying to say with his eyes that he wasn't just talking about his physical well being.  
  
Lana loved him.  
  
In one quick movement, his full attention was back on the fight and his fists were flying, striking out at the teen in front of him.  
  
And it was working.  
  
They made contact and he felt the other boy wincing in pain, backing away, surrendering.  
  
"This isn't over," he growled finally, giving Clark's face one last light punch and sprinting away.  
  
There was no movement from the 3 other teenagers in the yard for a few seconds, Clark standing on the lawn bleeding slightly, Chloe staring after the figure opened mouthed and shocked, and Lana staring longingly at Clark, tears still cascading down her face, body crying out for contact with his.  
  
"Ummm… let's go inside," Chloe finally said, and the other two agreed.  
  
-  
  
11:00 came and went, but nobody took note.  
  
Chloe had attempted to clean up Clark's face, but he protested, proclaiming he was fine. Lana had disappeared up to her room, mumbling something about making sure the water hadn't ruined anything and had not been seen since.  
  
Chloe was confused as to how both boys had ended up downstairs without any use of the front door, but Clark had explained that the guy had come up to Lana's room with the use of a rope and gone down the same way, with Clark himself following before he could untie it.  
  
Chloe seemed to accept this, and finally went to bed offering to drive Clark home but he declined.  
  
He knew he had to leave, and it wasn't right for him to e alone in a house with two most likely sleeping girls, but he couldn't leave; not quite yet.  
  
Not until he at least saw his Lana, made sure that she was physically all right.  
  
He crept up to her room, walking silently passed Chloe's closed door and hesitating when he reached Lana's.  
  
He was about to simply x-ray it, but then couldn't.  
  
He couldn't be satisfied with just getting a glimpse through the door at her, in addition to the fact that it was taking advantage of her privacy, but he had to speak to her, touch her, be one hundred percent sure that she was all right.  
  
---  
  
She lay on her bed, clad in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. She was confused and horrified and so many other things.  
  
Part of her wanted to run downstairs and apologize over and over to Clark, to throw herself in his arms and kiss him, love him, touch him, simply be with him.  
  
But no.  
  
No, never again.  
  
She'd betrayed him.  
  
A shuddering sob escaped her lips, being muffled by her pillow.  
  
She reached out to her nightstand and picked up an envelope Chloe had given her sometime ago. Opening it, she pulled out one of the 3 photographs inside.  
  
Despite her sadness, a smile formed on her lips, as she looked at Clark, asleep on her front lawn, in faded, slightly too small pajamas.  
  
If she looked closely she realized, she could see herself, or rather her hand, resting on Clark's shoulder, assuring that he would stay asleep for the time being.  
  
Replacing the picture, she pulled out another, this one of Clark as he woke up, in the same position, expression sleepy and puzzled. She touched his forehead where a stray lock of hair lay, fingers brushing against the paper, the image so real that she'd done the action before she could stop herself.  
  
There was one more picture in the envelope, of Lana herself, but she left it inside.  
  
She remained curled up on her bed, staring at her beloved's face and longing for his touch.  
  
And abruptly, it came.  
  
The softest of hands touched her shoulder, a tentative voice whispering her name.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
She turned slowly, her tears having stopped sometime ago so that she was able to see him clearly.  
  
At first she only stared, not believing, but when their eyes connected she knew and breathed his name.  
  
"Clark."  
  
She reached out and after a second's hesitation he scooped her up. She dropped the picture back on the bed and leaned into his embrace, holding him tight around the neck and crying, laughing, and repeating his name all at once.  
  
Then their lips were touching in a kiss so tentative yet strong that they never wanted it to end. The kiss slowly deepened, but not too much and not too fast. It was a kiss of renewal, of forgiveness and of trust. It was filled with love and apology and so much more.  
  
They breathed in unison, their breaths as soft and light as butterfly's wings. Their arms encircled one another protectively, like the hold a mother would do on her child, but so much more than that.  
  
Finally, as one the kiss ended, their faces drawing apart. Their breathing separated but their eye contact did not.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Lana said finally, though she knew Clark already knew.  
  
"I know… and I forgive you. I love you so much, Lana."  
  
"I love you too, Clark. And I - Clark!"  
  
He jumped in surprise, looking at her worriedly. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Your face!" In all that had been going on she'd failed to notice the fresh bruises on his face, the cuts that had stopped bleeding but still looked painful.  
  
"Oh… it's fine."  
  
"No, it's not. Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him towards he door, "let's go."  
  
---  
  
She led him down to the bathroom, cleaned his cuts and applied ice to his bruises. They ended up in the living room, sitting on the couch. His arm was around her shoulders and her head was on his chest. She held the ice to his face despite his protests and they exchanged stories.  
  
They would have discussed how and why the figure had left, but both were growing exhausted. It had been a physically and emotionally draining day for them both, and sleep was drawing dangerously close.  
  
They slowly lapsed into silence and Lana was half asleep when she felt something fall against her arm.  
  
Opening her eyes and sitting up slightly, she saw that it was Clark's head. He was either asleep or very close to it; his head slumped against her arm, the ice packs very close to falling to the floor.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was close to midnight and knew that Gabe would be home soon, and Clark had to be at his own house as well.  
  
"Clark," she murmured, touching his hand. He showed no sign that he'd heard.  
  
"Clark," she said again, slightly louder. "Clark, wake up."  
  
He stirred slightly, but nothing else. "Clark, come on, you've gotta go home."  
  
Her lips were close to his, her breath warm on his face. Her hand moved from his to his shoulder, and shook him slightly.  
  
His eyes opened slowly, and he moaned in protest. Sitting up, he looked around, confused.  
  
"What… where…"  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home."  
  
They both rose from the couch, Clark becoming more fully awake and Lana not wanting him to leave.  
  
The car ride was silent, both too tired to speak.  
  
"Thanks," Clark said as they approached his house. "You didn't have to do this."  
  
"I know… but I wanted to." She pulled into his driveway and they both unbuckled their seatbelts and shared one last kiss.  
  
---  
  
Pain.  
  
Hot, searing pain.  
  
Love, support, concern, and even more love.  
  
The emotions were hitting it, burning it, possibly killing it, running over it's body both inside and out.  
  
No matter what shape it shifted into, if it was solid or not, the pain did not leave.  
  
"Just… a… miner… setback," the figure muttered to itself, as it sat in an alley on the outskirts of Smallville. "I'm just not strong enough, that's all."  
  
But even as it spoke the words, it didn't believe them.  
  
It would just have to be careful, that was all. It forced itself to believe these thoughts, a slow but sure smile forming on its kryptonite lips.  
  
It would win.  
  
It would kill.  
  
It would make that girlfriend of Clark's do much more than cry.  
  
If only the pain would stop…  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I finished it in a week! There's an improvement, dontcha think? Oh, and in other good news… I found my Clana CD! I'm currently listening to it, if anyone was wondering. That was the reason for the sappy scene t'wards the end there… Take me Away by Lifehouse is such a nice song… *sighs happily*  
  
Well… as always… feedback please!  
  
And one more thing, though I think this part pretty much cleared it up… the Clark kissing Lana in the last part was the figure… the Clark helping Chloe with the Torch was our Clarkie. Just so everyone's clear… I thought I remembered one person wondering about that… If not, then you just wasted sometime reading this last paragraph!  
  
J Lala 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
It seemed to Clark that he'd only just fallen asleep, but he knew dimly that it wasn't true. From far away he could hear birds chirping, and noises from downstairs. But his sleep was peaceful and he had no intention of moving anytime soon.  
  
Sometime later the smell of pancakes penetrated his thoughts. His mom usually made pancakes on Saturday, but on Sunday she and dad went shopping or else she visited a friend. Oh well, he would never say no to pancakes.  
  
As his brain slowly became more alert, he registered that the smell seemed a lot stronger than usual, almost as though the pancakes were right in the room with him. He was half asleep, but his body was reacting to the smell, fighting with his brain in whether or not to stay asleep.  
  
Finally, his body's yearning for food won out and he slowly opened one eye.  
  
He wondered absently what time it was, and glanced over at his nightstand to look at his newest alarm clock.  
  
But it was blocked from sight by a trey, which took up most of the space on the small table.  
  
Well, that was nice of his mother, he thought sleepily. She must've made breakfast and brought some up for him so his father wouldn't eat it all.  
  
It held pancakes, bacon, a bowl of fruit, and a glass of orange juice.  
  
He suddenly noticed that his desk chair was very close to his bed.  
  
And that Lana was sitting in it.  
  
Lana – his other eye snapped open and he stared directly at her, suddenly fully awake.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" She said, grinning at his puzzled expression. "Morning – well, nearly afternoon," she said almost as an afterthought.  
  
"What… what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was going to wait downstairs, but once it got past 11:00…"  
  
"What?" He usually slept in on the weekends, but never this much!  
  
Lana laughed and handed him the trey as he sat up.  
  
"Don't worry, I told your parents Chloe kept you up to all hours of the night working on the Torch," she said, eyes darkening a little at the fact that she'd lied. Clark was about to speak, when she continued. "I got up and decided you needed a little spoiling since you were hurt what, three times yesterday?"  
  
Her tone was light, but her eyes were still filled with concern and sadness.  
  
"Lana…" He began tentatively, wanting to apologize, to say anything… to make her feel better… to say something, anything to put the smile back on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. But the words just wouldn't come.  
  
"Thanks," he said instead. "Thanks… a lot."  
  
"You're welcome," she replied, smiling warmly. And though he hadn't mentioned her lying or whatever else was upsetting her, he'd seemed to helped.  
  
"So… how long have you been here?" He asked, stretching.  
  
"I got here around 9:45. Your mom and dad were just finishing breakfast and I asked if I could borrow the kitchen. Your mom thought that was a wonderful idea and offered to help – but I said no."  
  
"You cooked this?" Clark inquired, looking down at the arrangement of food on the tray.  
  
Lana nodded, expression growing apprehensive. "Your dad came in and stole a peace of bacon," she said, grinning slightly. "He seemed to like it but…"  
  
Clark squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled widely. "I'm sure it's great."  
  
Lana still looked unsure, so he bit into the pancakes and made a face. Lana tensed.  
  
"Jeez… how long have you been waiting up here? These are freezing!" He stared at his food and soon a beam shot from his eyes, warming everything.  
  
Including the orange juice.  
  
"Well…" he said, as Lana giggled while the juice steamed, "there's a first time for everything I guess…"  
  
---  
  
Later, once Clark had finished eating, gotten dressed and said hello to his parents, he and Lana went out to the loft where they continued their discussion from the night before.  
  
"I think I know what weakens it," they said relatively at the same time.  
  
"Love," Lana said.  
  
"Positive emotions," Clark contradicted.  
  
"Whenever I told it I loved it," Lana continued with a shudder, "it would be physically hurt." She grimaced, "peaces of skin would literally come off it."  
  
"When Chloe was encouraging me last night, it got weaker," Clark explained. "That's how I was able to fight it off."  
  
There was a pause while they both took in the other's information, and then Clark said hesitantly, eyes hopeful, "There might be a way to beat him after all."  
  
---  
  
It had hoped by morning that the pain would have lessened some, but no.  
  
It had slept fitfully; waking once when the pain had been so intense it was surprised it was still living.  
  
Now, in the early hours of morning, wave after wave of pain was crashing over it, causing it to cry out in silent agony.  
  
"You'll pay for this," it muttered in a dangerous voice, eyes filled with anguish and rage, "you both will…"  
  
---  
  
The sun was just setting, but Lana wasn't awake to see it. She was curled up in Clark's arms, sleeping peacefully. They were both lying outside on a blanket, Clark half awake as he watched the sunset.  
  
He smoothed the hair out of Lana's eyes and smiled at the look of contentment on her beautiful face. If heaven were anything like this, then it was truly paradise.  
  
Soft starlight slowly began to appear and Clark knew he should wake Lana soon. A brisk breeze was already rustling the trees and though the temperature hadn't changed in the slightest for Clark, he didn't want Lana getting cold.  
  
She stirred, eyes opening slowly. For a moment she appeared disoriented, but then their eyes met and she smiled softly.  
  
"Hey," she whispered, rising up on one elbow to kiss him. Her lips were soft and warm and filled with so many tastes he couldn't even begin to describe them.  
  
He kissed her back slowly, feeling her hands come up to frame his face. Her skin was so soft, hair so silky… Lana Lang was truly the definition of bliss.  
  
Finally they pulled apart. She idly began tracing circles on his face with her fingertips, as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.  
  
"The stars are really pretty," she commented a few moments later. She lay back down beside him, interlacing their fingers together and staring dreamily up at the sky.  
  
He followed her gaze, eyes soon growing distant. Ever since he'd found out just where he was from and the fate of the planet, he'd looked at the stars with a whole new perspective.  
  
Was it possible that his parents weren't dead? Could they have built more ships and gone to neighboring planets? Could they even be here, on earth? Could he find them?  
  
Did he want to find them? Part of him was repulsed at the idea, but another part of him that he hadn't known existed until he'd heard those messages and read the Krypton language was crying out for them; for something of his real home planet.  
  
A soft hand touched his arm. Lips grazed his cheek in a feather light kiss, and Lana's breath tickled his ear as she spoke.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Her voice was soft, filled with inquisition and sympathy, as though she knew the answer without him saying.  
  
"My parents – my real parents." He said it anyway, knowing that she would understand, knowing that she thought about her parents just as much, if not more than him.  
  
She nodded in understanding, stroking her hand along his cheek. He relaxed into her touch, sighing softly. He pulled her close to him, and her arms slid around Clark's broad shoulders. He gripped her tenaciously; breathing in the sent of her hair, memorizing the feel of her arms around him, the warmth her skin on his brought him… the feelings all of this sent through him.  
  
"We'd really better go," she murmured a few moments later. He nodded and they broke the embrace, both wishing they hadn't.  
  
Standing, he folded up the blanket and taking Lana's hand they started back in the direction of the Kent's farmhouse.  
  
---  
  
The pain was intensifying as he drew closer to the pair. It had hoped that it would find some relief if it ventured out of its hiding place, maybe run across some easily scared animal.  
  
It hadn't counted on finding them there, let alone together. It couldn't even see them, but it knew exactly who it was.  
  
The love and contentment and trust coming off of them caused it to stumble. It fell, gasping in a ragged breath. The pain hit it like thousands of knives, digging into its skin and beyond, never stopping.  
  
It screamed in agony, knowing too late that Clark would hear.  
  
---  
  
They were about halfway back to the farm when Clark stopped abruptly. His hand left Lana's and he clutched at his head, almost collapsing at the volume of the sound. The blanket slipped silently to the forest floor and Lana grabbed his arm, instantly concerned.  
  
"Clark?" Her voice seemed so far away… the scream was agonizing and terrifying all at once. "Clark?!" Lana's voice sounded panicked, her hand still gripping his arm. He wanted to reply, to do anything, to say anything, but he couldn't.  
  
He couldn't escape the piersing scream. At first he'd thought it was the key, but now he knew it was much closer and much worse than that. He gasped as the scream reached its crescendo and he fell to his knees, bringing Lana with him.  
  
"Clark!" she gasped, watching the pained expression on his face deepen. She touched her lips to his, but there was no change. Fear gripped her heart like ropes, causing her to struggle to breathe.  
  
Just as suddenly as the scream had begun it stopped. It had seemed to Clark that hours had passed, but in reality it had only been two minutes at the most.  
  
His body relaxed and he sat panting, ears wringing, sweat glistening on his forehead.  
  
"Clark?" Lana's voice was a fearful whisper, and with a jolt he remembered she was there. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah. I… I am now." He struggled to catch his breath and pulled himself to his feet. Lana rose as well, the fear leaving her eyes slightly.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, picking up the blanket and pulling Clark along behind her as she began to walk again. He still seemed slightly out of it, despite what he'd said about being all right.  
  
"I heard this scream," he explained, wincing at the very memory. "It sounded like someone was in pain… but it sounded almost… evil."  
  
Lana's eyes widened, and she asked tentatively, "You don't think it's…"  
  
"The kryptonite shape shifter?" Clark finished for her. "I hope not."  
  
Suddenly, Lana realized that Clark was now leading her off the path. "Where are we going?" She asked, half turning around. Strange things happened to Clark, and she believed that he had indeed heard a scream, but was it safe to let him lead her somewhere when he still seemed slightly unsteady?  
  
"I have to see who screamed," Clark explained. "They could need some help." He stopped walking and motioned back towards the path. "Wait there."  
  
"But…" Lana wasn't like Chloe in the sense that she wanted to investigate every strange occurrence that happened here, but she also didn't want Clark rushing off by himself to what could possibly be somewhere dangerous.  
  
"Please," he implored, eyes desperate.  
  
She hesitated, and then reluctantly nodded. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you – I love you," he said and in a red and blue blur was gone.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, hating super speed.  
  
----  
  
The strong feelings of love had stopped hitting it when it had screamed. Waves of pain washed over it, but not it's own. They felt warm and soothing, and the stabbing ache that he been accosting him for nearly twenty four hours slowly began to fade.  
  
Strong concern washed over it, and the pain lessened more still. It smiled inwardly as fear hit it and slowly stopped screaming.  
  
Instantly, Clark's pain stopped. Relief hit it next, and it writhed on the ground, hating the emotion and so many more.  
  
More concern, assurance, uncertainly – love! The emotions hit it like arrows, the last seeming to land in its heart.  
  
Concern slowly penetrated through the haze that had seemed to form around its brain. It lay motionless, panting and struggling to gather enough strength to rise.  
  
It needed negativity.  
  
It needed pain.  
  
Fear.  
  
No – not fear – terror.  
  
Blood.  
  
Kryptonian blood.  
  
Clark's blood.  
  
"Hello?" /And from the sounds of things, that blood appeared to be very close by.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for the long wait in updates! I went on vacation and got the internet back last week but had writers block so… yeah.  
  
I want the next part to be the last one, but who knows. I don't want to rush the plot, so it'll either be really long or there will be one or two more parts after all. I know there wasn't much action in this part… sorry. I'll work on it! 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  
Lana wasn't wearing a watch, so had no way of knowing how much time had past since Clark had left. She was guessing about five minutes, but couldn't be sure.  
  
However long it had been, she was growing more and more anxious. It shouldn't take this long for him to get back, should it? She didn't think so.  
  
She placed the blanket on the ground and sat down. Reaching inside her pocket she felt her cell phone and pulled it out. Should she call Pete? He knew almost nothing about what was going on, though Clark had told him about the figure when he'd inquired about the bruises.  
  
Lana didn't know Pete very well, but if there was one thing about Pete that Lana was certain of, it was his reliability. He was very loyal to his friends, and willing to help them in anyway he could.  
  
She'd give Clark what she assumed was five more minutes, then call Pete. If he didn't answer… well, she just wouldn't think about that. All she knew was that Clark would need help and she would do everything in her power to provide some.  
  
---  
  
Clark walked through the woods, making sure to keep as quiet as possible. He had unusually enhanced vision, but the woods were still slightly dark and it was growing later by the second. Who knew what animals came out at night. This made him think back to Lana and her safety. Should he have told her to go home? Why hadn't he told her to go home!  
  
He'd just have to hurry up and find this person. So far however, his search was coming up empty handed.  
  
"Hello?" he called again, pushing aside some bushes and looking around. He was sure the scream had come from somewhere around here, but why wasn't anyone answering his calls? Were they so hurt that they were unable to respond?  
  
A sudden movement behind him caused him to jump. He turned slowly, part of him hoping that Lana had in fact followed him and had managed to be silent until now. But the logical part of his mind knew it wasn't true, and apprehension was quickly taking hold of all Clark's senses.  
  
Turning slowly, he looked cautiously around, and was instantly hit with the familiar nauseating feeling. A hand suddenly appeared in Clark's line of vision.  
  
A green hand.  
  
A kryptonite hand.  
  
As soon as he saw this, it was as though he were paralyzed, almost as though the feeling had rooted him to the spot. He was not close enough to the kryptonite for it to cause him to pass out, just near enough for the pain to make it nearly impossible to stand.  
  
"Y-you," he gasped, grabbing onto the nearest tree for support.  
  
"Yes." Its voice was silky soft, filled with satisfaction and pleasure. "Yes… fear me, Kryptonian."  
  
It wanted fear, did it? Well, Clark was not about to give this creature, what or who ever it was, the satisfaction of getting what it wanted.  
  
Lana wasn't stupid, and would somehow get help for him. They would come and find him, rescue him, and then they would go and tell his parents everything. Together, they would think of a way to beat him, a way to win.  
  
He would just have to wait a little while, that was all. Everything would be fine.  
  
There was a sudden noise in the direction of the figure, which sounded a mixture between a cry of pain and a muttered string of words.  
  
"No-" Clark was able to make out, "not the love… not relief!"  
  
But before Clark could think about the implications of these words, the creature's whole arm was suddenly visible to him.  
  
The pain increased, if possible and Clark gasped and bit down hard on his lower lip to hold in his own cry of pain.  
  
He could almost see the creature smiling, and could hear it in its voice. "Aren't you curious?"  
  
Well, he certainly was now. "What?"  
  
"Aren't you wondering why I'm here?"  
  
"No…" Clark managed, "I… just… want… you to… leave… L-Lana… and I… alone…"  
  
It laughed, a low, menacing sound, like the villains on old movies, but truly frightening unlike them. "Ah, but that will never happen… Well, it may happen for your little girlfriend… but not for you. The only way you can get rid of me is in death - yours."  
  
---  
  
Lana was sure that five minutes had passed, and it was getting close to ten. That was it, she decided, it was time to take some action.  
  
She'd called Pete sometime ago but had gotten his answering machine. She'd left a simple message - "Clark and I are out in the woods, and were wondering if you'd like to join us. Call me if you do."  
  
Hopefully, he'd understand the real message behind her words and the severity of the situation.  
  
But nearly ten minutes had passed since then and she couldn't just sit around doing nothing… she had to help Clark now.  
  
Turning in the direction she'd last seen him in, she hesitated, then started walking. "Clark, please be close by…" She whispered nervously, eyes fearful yet determined.  
  
---  
  
Clark was confused, in pain and terrified all at once.  
  
"Lana," he muttered under his breath, not wanting to cause this being any source of pleasure, "just think of Lana…"  
  
But thinking of Lana always brought him back to the fact that according to this thing, he was going to die.  
  
He was going to leave her.  
  
And this realization didn't bring him any even remotely comforting thoughts.  
  
"It was my fault, you know."  
  
The statement was so soft and abrupt that it took Clark by surprise.  
  
He kept his mouth shut this time, however. After a lengthy pause, the figure continued speaking nevertheless.  
  
"It was my fault your planet," he spat the last word as though it were a particularly disgusting vegetable that he wanted to get rid of, "exploded."  
  
Clark's eyes widened, and unexpected anger rose inside him. A sigh of glee escaped the figure's lips, and Clark clenched his fists together, picturing Lana in his mind and forcing himself to remember the feeling that simply being with her always gave him.  
  
"I… don't… believe you," he growled, not looking at the creature.  
  
"You don't, do you?" It almost sounded amused. "I lived on krypton, knew your father, Jor-el."  
  
"No…" He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes." The tone of its voice was gleeful, seeming to know that Clark was lying.  
  
But he wasn't, he told himself sharply. He shouldn't believe this creature… it had tried to kill him! Why should he have reason to believe that this just wasn't one of his lies?  
  
"I was a Scientist, along with your father… But I was working for another planet. This was your father's fault, of course. He married your mother - the woman I loved! I was so angry with him - with both of them - which I wanted to kill them and any of their offspring. The rest of the planet was an added bonus."  
  
Anger such as Clark had never felt before in his entire life flowed through him, and he suddenly couldn't feel the pain of the kryptonite. He forgot about Lana, forgot about his parents. He forgot that he was 16-years-old and was already so weak that he was having trouble standing upright.  
  
None of that mattered anymore; all that mattered was that this figure was hurt. It had killed his parents - his home - the life that he should have had was destroyed because of the being not twenty feet in front of him and he would make sure that it suffered for it's actions.  
  
He lunged forward, super speeding across the forest floor almost without realizing it. His eyes were staring at the figures, seeing the shock, amusement and something else… fear? He hoped it was fear. If it weren't… well… it would be soon. Clark would make sure of that.  
  
He was feet away from the figure, the pain causing him to stumble, but he didn't notice. If the figure was speaking, he couldn't hear the words. Nothing could get through to him when he was this angry.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
Except that. He knew that voice - loved that voice. It had seemed to break through the fog surrounding his brain and he suddenly felt the pain more vividly than ever before.  
  
He stumbled backwards, but fell before he was able to make it very far away. The figure was laughing now, he was sure of it.  
  
"Clark!" The same voice spoke his name again, coming ever closer. But he couldn't look away from the figure; from its green eyes the same color as Lana's yet so drastically different.  
  
He heard the sound of something or rather someone, hitting the ground beside him. They were saying his name in a panicked voice, and a hand was suddenly on his cheek, turning his face forcibly away, causing him to stare into another pair of eyes the same color yet filled with many different emotions.  
  
"Lana," he said, her gaze giving him renewed strength.  
  
The creature spoke from behind them, tone amused. "Ah… yes. The girl."  
  
Lana looked at it for seemingly the first time, all concern for Clark gone and replaced by hate. She doubted she'd ever hated someone, truly, completely hated someone, until now, but she knew deep in her heart that this was hate just as she knew that what she felt for Clark was love and so much more.  
  
"Yes," she spat, and to her horror the creature's excuse for a smile widened.  
  
"W-We were right," Clark spoke from beside her, "it… it is weakened by…. Po-positive… emotions…"  
  
Understanding dawned on Lana, and she turned away from the figure, grabbing Clark's arm and dragging him as best she could away from it. The farther they got, the more Clark was able to move on his own power and by the time they were ten or so yards away, he was able to stand beside her.  
  
His hand found hers, and he spoke in an undertone, voice still filled with pain but more so with concern. "What are you doing h-here?"  
  
"I got worried," Lana explained, her earlier fears returning. She had wandered aimlessly through the woods, listening for any unfamiliar sounds and familiar ones as well, searching as best she could for any sign of Clark.  
  
A crashing of trees had finally reached her ears and she'd rushed over just in time to see Clark running full out at a creature that would give her nightmares for the next few weeks, at least. She at first had whispered his name, not wanting to alert the creature of her presence, but he hadn't heard. Finally, as he'd drawn ever closer, legs nearly giving out in pain yet still moving, she'd shouted his name in pure terror, wanting him to stop hurting himself, afraid what would happen if he moved any closer.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Clark said, attempting to sound disapproving, yet the look in his eyes telling her the exact opposite. "But I'm glad you are."  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too," she said softly, "though I wish we weren't here."  
  
He smiled slightly, and reached out to place a kiss on her cheek when a noise stopped them. The figure was clenching its fists in agony, and Clark's smile widened.  
  
"When it's in pain," Lana asked, "does it make you feel any better?" Clark shook his head, and she sighed quietly. "Should we make a run for it while he - it's distracted?"  
  
It was Clark's turn to shake his head. "No… I want to get rid of it once and for all."  
  
"Are - are you going to kill it?" Terror crept into her voice, though just what she was terrified of, Lana wasn't quite sure.  
  
"I… I don't know," Clark said uncertainly. "All I know is I don't want it hurting either of us anymore."  
  
"But…"  
  
He silenced her with a kiss. Behind them, the figure fell to its knees, fresh waves of agony ripping through its entire body. Breathing was becoming difficult and unless this display of affection stopped soon, it knew it would lose a lot more than consciousness.  
  
"If anything happens to me…" Clark's voice was husky, and he held Lana's right hand in both of his.  
  
"N-nothing's going to happen to you," Lana said firmly, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"I know." He reached out, wiping them away and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But if it does… I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much, Lana. This time we've spent together… it's been better than anything I ever dreamed about. All those times I fantasized about us… they were nothing compared to how it's been."  
  
"Even nearly getting killed?"  
  
"Anything's wonderful as long as I'm with you." He smiled softly down at her, and she leaned up to press a long kiss to his lips.  
  
"I love you too, Clark. This has been the happiest time of my life, being with you. Every morning I'd wake up and think I'm with Clark! Just thinking that… thinking about you… it would change my whole outlook on the day. You've changed my life, Clark Kent."  
  
"You've done more than that for me, Lana." He pulled her close, wondering if this would be the last time he breathed in the sent of her hair, felt every part of his body match with hers… Whenever he touched her, it was like falling in love all over again.  
  
"I love you, Lana."  
  
"I love you too, Clark…" They both heard the tears in her voice, but she pushed them back. She did not want what could possibly be her last memories with Clark of her crying.  
  
She kissed his lips, his cheeks, any and every part of his face. She ended up back on his lips, and tasted tears. She hated herself for crying, but didn't stop kissing Clark to brush away her tears.  
  
Clark's hand came up to cup her face, and he did it for her, returning her kiss with as much love, as much passion as he could… and all the pain the kryptonite was still causing left him completely. For those few moments when he was kissing Lana, just kissing her, no roaming hands or battling tongues, Clark's pain was the last thing on his mind.  
  
Finally the kiss broke, but the immense feelings of love they were feeling for each other remained with them. They said one last I love you, and slowly pulled apart. "Stay here," Clark begged. "If… if he comes for you, run. H-He promised he wouldn't kill you but-"  
  
She nodded, and they broke physical contact completely. They held the other's gazes for a moment longer, before Clark turned to face the figure.  
  
---  
  
He leaped over to it at super speed, momentarily shocked to see it on its knees. But then the kryptonite overpowered him, and he fell as well, gasping in agony.  
  
Both beings battled, one fighting pain, the other fighting love. Lana was forgotten as she stood a ways away, watching the two battles for their lives without as much as touching.  
  
Clark managed to send out the smallest beam of heat possible, and it hit the creature's arm. It flinched and dark energy seemed to begin to gather in it's eyes but it did not have the strength to release it.  
  
"R-Rem-remember y-you-your p-p-promise…" Clark gasped, feeling himself losing grip on consciousness. "Y-you h-have to… n-no-not h-hurt… L-Lana… y-you… h-h-ha-have… to… not…"  
  
His head hit the ground as he passed out, his last thought of his angel.  
  
-  
  
The figure managed to pull itself into a sitting position, looking with loathing down at the motionless teen.  
  
"Th-this is where y-you die," it gritted out through clenched teeth, still in nearly intolerable pain.  
  
It reached out a hand, rocky fingers touching Clark's warm skin, which would soon be cold. It found his neck and squeezed. He grew paler, breathing becoming labored and the figure smiled, knowing that the end was near  
  
"No!" Pure terror assaulted it, but with the fear came the love. Huge, blinding waves of it and the emotions were so powerful it didn't hear the footsteps or see the girl running towards them.  
  
She leapt on top of Clark, trying to protect his body with hers. The love… the devotion… the determination this girl felt… it couldn't breathe. It really, truly couldn't breathe.  
  
"No… not… now! I-I've… come… too… far!" But the girl was grabbing at his hand, her fingers trembling but grip firm.  
  
"Let go of him!" Her voice was loud and full of tears yet courageous. She succeeded in pulling it's rock hard grip off of Clark, pushing with all her might and managing to move him a fraction of an inch away from the boy.  
  
"I-I won't let y-you kill him," she breathed, voice wavering. "H-he's saved me s-so many t-times and I-I c-care about him t-too much…" Her tears fell onto Clark's face, and onto the ground near the figure. The salty drops burned him, her love overpowering her despair. It grunted, trying not to show that she'd hurt him, yet she heard and moved closer.  
  
"I-I w-want t-to h-hurt you so b-badly right now…" she whispered, voice hard with hatred. It tensed, growing hopeful. Please girl, it pleaded, hate me…  
  
"But I know saying I hate you won't help." She lifted Clark's hand from the ground and held it tightly, her love if possible growing.  
  
A tear fell onto the figure's arm, and in horror it watched the kryptonite begin to melt away. Lana gasped, staring as well. She reached out abruptly, touching his hand and shrieking as the finger she touched dropped off and disappeared.  
  
Then she knew suddenly what she had to do. She didn't know how she'd thought of it, but it had to work.  
  
Holding Clark's hand tightly in hers, she concentrated on all her love, all her concern for him and leaned forward. Her lips touched the figures in the most revolting kiss she'd ever experienced, but she forced herself to think of Clark.  
  
And then the lips beneath hers were gone. Its face was melting away, it's arms, legs, and body, until there was nothing left save for a pile of dust… and green, glowing eyes.  
  
Those eyes met Lana's for the briefest of seconds, and they seemed to say that she'd won.  
  
She collapsed in a heap next to Clark, both unmoving.  
  
---  
  
"Clark?!" Pete's concerned calls woke Lana sometime later. The forest was pitch black, and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was or what had happened.  
  
"Clark… Lana?! Can you guy shear me?"  
  
Snapping bushes and hurried footsteps brought everything back to her. Sitting up, she tried to call out to Pete without her voice breaking. "P-Pete! Over here!"  
  
"Lana!" Relief was clear in Pete's tone and she heard him drawing closer. Glancing to her left, she tried to make out Clark's form in the darkness.  
  
She reached out blindly, finding his fingers. They were still warm. There was still hope; still time.  
  
"Clark?" She whispered his name, gripping his hand as tightly as she could.  
  
"Lana!" Pete ran into the clearing, flashlight in hand. The beam shone right in her face almost instantly, and she jumped to her feet, taking in Pete's worried face and scratched arms and legs. There were leaves in his hair and twigs all over him. She had never been so happy to see someone in her entire life.  
  
"Lana… are you okay?" Pete was looking her over worriedly, wide eyed with confusion and concern. "What happened and where's…." He glanced passed Lana and saw Clark lying on the ground.  
  
"H-he's not waking up," Lana said in a voice choked with emotion. Tears formed in her eyes and began falling for the third time that evening. "What if - what if he's…" Pete placed an arm around her shoulders, and somewhat awkwardly patted her on the back.  
  
"He'll be fine," he attempted to reassure her. As one the two dropped to their knees, Pete's flashlight illuminating Clark's face. He looked fine, all be it slightly pale. Moving the light lower, both gasped at the large fingerprint shaped bruises along Clark's neck.  
  
"Whoa," Pete breathed, and Lana reached out a hand to Clark.  
  
"C-Clark?" She whispered fearfully, fingers of fear gripping her heart much as the now… what, dead? Figure had gripped Clark's neck. She touched his cheek tentatively, feeling the softness of his skin causing her tears to flow faster.  
  
"Clark, man?" Pete shook his friend's shoulder slightly, hating to see Lana so upset and Clark so unresponsive.  
  
"H-he's breathing," Lana said, bending close over him just to make sure. She grabbed his wrist and felt some relief as she said, "and h-he's got a pulse."  
  
Her fingers slid down until they were gripping Clark's hand, tears falling onto his face and shirt.  
  
"Clark, p-please wake up. I-I need you… so much… please, Clark… please…" Her voice broke on a sob, and Pete shook Clark again.  
  
Pete yanked out a water bottle suddenly, and Lana stared at him in shock. How could he be thirsty at a time like this?  
  
"Do you think some water will do anything?" Lana had no answer for this, but was willing to try anything at this point.  
  
They managed to get Clark's mouth open, and Pete poured some water in, both holding their breath in terrified anticipation.  
  
Lana squeezed her boyfriend's hand as hard as she could, not expecting a response.  
  
But getting one nonetheless. Clark's eyes opened slowly, and he stared first at Lana, then at Pete. He coughed, spitting water all over his face, and gasping for breath. He looked back at Lana, meeting her tear-filled eyes with his.  
  
"Lana…" his voice was thick and wobbly.  
  
"Clark…" Hers was barely audible.  
  
He sat up and in one fluid motion pulled into his arms, body trembling, breathing fast. Lana melted into his embrace, tears falling against his shoulder, shaking herself in relief and due to her tears.  
  
The two finally drew apart, and Pete, who'd stepped off to the side slightly, came back over. "Y-you two okay?" He asked uncertainly, staring hard at Clark.  
  
His best friend smiled, and responded softly, "Yeah… yeah. Let's go home."  
  
---  
  
The front door of the Talon was yanked open one late Friday afternoon, and Lana glanced up from the counter. Chloe, looking exhausted stumbled over, mumbling something resembling the words "Latte, extra caffeine"  
  
"Long issue?"  
  
"I've been working since 5… and I didn't get home until 2:30 last night."  
  
Lana grinned and slid her friend's coffee across the counter along with a cookie. "It's on the house," she said, gesturing at the cookie.  
  
Chloe gave her a grateful smile and collapsed at a nearby table. The door opened again, and Clark walked in casually, glanced at Chloe and went over to her. She said something that made Clark grin, and Lana watched as he turned towards the counter.  
  
"One large cappuccino, extra cream, please." He chirped, giving her a smile as he dug in his pocket for the money.  
  
"Were you helping Chloe with the Torch??" Lana inquired, spraying the whipped cream onto Clark's drink.  
  
He nodded, leaning across the counter and kissing her on the cheek. This distracted Lana, causing the cream to nearly spray all over the counter. She swatted Clark's arm playfully and slid him his drink, sneaking him two fresh cookies. "Don't tell Chloe," she whispered, "I only gave her one."  
  
Clark grinned and kissed her fully on the lips this time. "We still on for tonight?" He asked, turning to go sit with Chloe.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world,' Lana replied, watching him walk across the room with a smile.  
  
It had been at least two weeks since their final encounter with the figure. They had gone home that night and told the Kent's everything, including the fact that Lana knew about Clark's abilities. They were horrified at what the couple had had to endure, but relieved that they were all right and Martha especially was happy that Lana knew the secret.  
  
They had figured out that the reasons the beams of dark energy had effected Martha and Jonathan was because they loved Clark as a son, whereas the type of feelings Lana had for him, in addition to the fact that she was aware of the figure and therefore slightly on alert, prevented her from succumbing to it's bidding.  
  
Clark was perfectly healthy and he and Lana were moving steadily forward in their relationship. Chloe, though sometimes looking longingly at the couple when they would kiss or touch in some way in front of her, seemed to be moving on as well. Things were almost too perfect for Smallville standards, except the fact that Lex was growing rather distant from Clark, and Lionel seemed to be taking yet another extended visit.  
  
But there were no problems in the immediate future, and that was all any of them cared about. The supposed unbeatable creature had been beaten at least to their knowledge, and it was because of Clark and Lana's love for one another that this had happened.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
It's finally finished! Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully the extra longness of this part made up for it. I know the ending was weak, sorry about that… I got stuck.  
  
I hope you've all enjoyed this series, and are sorry it's over. I'm going to miss letting Clark and Lana kiss each other whenever they feel like it, lemme tell you. Please leave feedback, and bug DragonessIsabella to update her fic!  
  
Thanks for reading, and just to clear up any questions about the Lex/Lionel mention wasn't foreshadowing of a sequel… I just wanted to say that he's becoming a Luthor, shall we say?  
  
Anyway… please leave feedback, and don't expect a series for a while… I think I'll stick to one shots.  
  
Lala 


End file.
